


隔亿万话语拥你入怀

by Christywalks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, just for fun
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现在正23岁的大学生欧比旺·克诺比还有个秘密身份——那就是近年来最受欢迎的作家。不过写同人文起家的他五年来一直念念不忘一位帮他画插的画手。终于有一天，他和这位叫做Riverstone的画手要见面了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一切从这里开始

**Author's Note:**

> 在SY上连载的，写的异常开心的AU！顺便搬到这里存个档

欧比旺是被枕头下手机一波又一波的震动吵醒的。从睡梦深处被抛出来的那一刻，大脑简直像昨晚吃剩后扔进冰箱里的意面，黏黏糊糊的纠结在一起。而等他挣扎着够到手机的时候身体其他部分的抱怨也随着意识的清晰越来越强烈。大约半分钟后欧比旺终于明白了为什么他现在浑身上下除了脚趾头外没一处不痛——因为他昨晚赶稿赶到深夜才写完，在强忍着困意敲下最后几个字的过程中他不知怎么整个人脸朝下趴在了床上，两根胳膊伸出来圈着笔记本，而膝盖蜷起来压在肚子下面，就这样以一种非常不雅观的姿势撅着屁股睡了几个小时，直到手机的震动声比肌肉酸痛提前一步吵醒了他。

 

他摸了半天没有摸到眼镜，于是叹了口气眯起刚睡醒还不怎么聚焦的眼睛，努力读着屏幕上的字。他分辨了半天才发现收件箱里最近十多条短信全都来自他的命中宿敌，也是他最好的朋友希瑞，而最后一条里怒气满满的大写字母看得他想缩进被子里瑟瑟发抖。就在他叹了口气想从第一条看起时，手机短信铃嘀了一声，又收到一条新信息。

 

_From: Siri_

_To: Obi-Wan_

_Time: 09:35_

_欧比旺你特么的起没起啊！！！！！！_

_From: Obi-Wan_

_To: Siri_

_Time: 09:35_

_……起了……啥事……_

_From: Siri_

_To: Obi-Wan_

_Time: 09:36_

_我昨天给你发的邮件你难道没看吗？？！！_

_From: Obi-Wan_

_To: Siri_

_Time: 09:36_

_哈……？什么邮件？_

_From: Siri_

_To: Obi-Wan_

_Time: 09:36_

_哎哟我勒个去！就是关于今天和_ _Riverstone_ _见面的事情啊！！！_

_From: Obi-Wan_

_To: Siri_

_Time: 09:36_

_等等！！！是今天吗！！！_

_From: Siri_

_To: Obi-Wan_

_Time: 09:37_

_是啊！！！今天上午十一点！！！我半个小时后去你家接你！！！_

_From: Obi-Wan_

_To: Siri_

_Time: 09:36_

_天啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！等我洗个澡换身衣服！！！！！！！希瑞我爱你一会见！！！！！！_

等欧比旺从床上一跃而起的时候他才发现不仅他不仅被自己的大脑抛弃了，连同小脑也一起加入了鄙视自己主人的行列。于是欧比旺·今年二十三岁·正在科洛桑大学读本科的大学生·但其实业余生活里是个著名网络写手·克诺比，从将近半米高的床上一头栽了下来，用脸朝地开始了将要改变自己人生的这一天。

 

 

如果提到欧比旺·克诺比，那么大多数人眼前最先浮现出的大约就是那个戴着黑框眼镜，长得挺清秀但个子不算太高，身边永远带着小笔记本，笑起来一脸腼腆的大学生。但如果有谁在网上提到Only But One，那我们可以先从他的维基页面看起。Only But One是个从三年前在科洛桑几大文学论坛突然走红的网络写手，从他发表的第一篇短篇小说开始便一发不可收拾。有无数读者称赞他的文笔细腻透彻，让人读了之后浑身暖洋洋的，而他标志性的冷嘲热讽和干巴巴的幽默也常常让人忍俊不禁，被书评人称为“佳肴上必不可少的一撮辣椒粉”。最终这位横空出世的作家吸引了出版社的目光，两年前Only But One与科洛桑最大的出版社签订了合约，将他之前发表在网上的一部长篇小说和几篇短篇小说统统出版，并预定了接下来五年内至少五本小说或合集的稿。不过让人遗憾的事，出版社隐瞒了Only But One的真实身份，这让许多女性读者着实伤心了许久。

 

而说到Only But One的出版作品，读者和粉丝们就不得不提到这两年来一直为他的作品画插的艺术家，网名叫做Riverstone。和Only But One不同的是Riverstone的作品从近十年前就一直在网络上受到追捧，被人称为大师级别的作品。而在三年前，当他主动提出愿意为当时名不见经传的Only But One画插时，不知道有多少人都不能理解这位大手在搞什么鬼。不过后来人们纷纷觉得Riverstone真的是非常有眼光。这两位的合作一直都异常顺畅，也有人猜这俩人私下里说不定是好朋友，约好了在网上互相吹捧对方的作品。

 

不过事实是，Only But One和Riverstone在现实生活中从来没见过面，他们之间甚至没怎么直接联系过，全都是通过Only But One的经纪人联系。而两人第一次合作也不是在Only But One发表自己短篇处女作的文学论坛上，而是在另外一个更私密的论坛，一个……呃，同人论坛。

 

 

 

“欧比旺，你换好衣服没有？我不想一周内第三次看到你光溜溜的上半身或者下半身了！”

 

希瑞的声音从门后传来的时候欧比旺正在对着镜子紧张兮兮的试着衬衣。他对着镜子照了半天，夸张的叹了口气，然后连扣子都不解就把身上那件白衬衣从头上一把拽下，沮丧的扔到床上的一堆衣服里面，又拿起下一件。

 

“你进来就好！反正你都看过这么多次了有什么关系！”他的声音从衣服的布料里闷闷的透了出来。

 

“就算我从两岁起就见过你的光屁股并不代表我有多喜欢见到这一景象！”大门敞开后一位女士叉着腰走了进来，把手里的拎包随便一扔丢在欧比旺的床上。希瑞·塔奇，欧比旺自从四岁以来的邻居和最好的朋友，同时也是他的大学同级好友兼任经纪人，是个身材纤细很有魅力的女性。她有一双颜色非常纯正的湛蓝眼眸，而她另外很引人瞩目的一点是她多变的发色，黑发，浅棕，红色，甚至银白还有粉红泡泡糖色。自从希瑞进了青春期有了自主权后她几乎把所有的发色都试了一遍，但在欧比旺的记忆力她的头发永远是那头像瀑布一样披散下来的浅金色，而现在她正梳着简单利落的黑色马尾，很符合她最近所谓经纪人的形象。希瑞虽然身材很纤细，但不是那种瓷娃娃的类型，相反她体型匀称有力，这全都得益于她是个天生的运动健将，恨不得天天泡在健身房里。和希瑞一起长大的小男生们全都毫无意外的暗恋过或者明追过她，但全都被她打的屁滚尿流。（不包括欧比旺，因为他知道什么是 _万万碰不得_ 的。）

 

而成为欧比旺的经纪人纯粹是因为希瑞从十多年其就看习惯了欧比旺塞给她的各种段子和小说，也习惯了用各种手段向他催稿。还有谁能比一个催稿狂魔更适合当经纪人呢？

“欧比——”

 

“干嘛？”

 

“把你身上那件衬衣脱下来，离科洛桑漫展还有半年时间呢。”

 

欧比旺慢吞吞的把自己身上那件红绿相间格子的衬衣扒了下来，嘟着嘴站在镜子前面眼巴巴的看着自己的好友。自从遇到欧比旺就一夜长大的希瑞叹了口气，从一堆衣服里扒翻出一件银色竖条纹的深灰色衬衣和黑色马甲，又递给他一条黑色细领带。

 

“就这么穿吧。”她拍拍欧比旺刚洗完澡还湿漉漉的脑袋。“穿成这样相亲都够了。”

 

镜子里刚把胳膊伸进衬衣袖子里的年轻人脸顿时红了一片。

 

 

“喂，希瑞。”他们约定好见面的地方实在离欧比旺住处大约三个街区的一个咖啡馆内，而时间还省不少，所以两个人决定步行过去。随着离目的地的距离越来越近，欧比旺的内心就越来越焦虑，要不是他已经有四五年的时间想和这位Riverstone见上一面了，他一定会在此时此刻挣扎开希瑞箍在他手腕上的铁爪然后调头跑回家。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你觉得Riverstone会是什么样子的人？”

 

“这个……我倒没想过，他的或者她的邮件一向都很整洁，没有那种很多白痴乱用的缩略语和字符，但也没有太正式，所以不是很好说……呃，不过年龄应该挺大的吧？”

 

“你怎么会有这种感觉？”欧比旺挑起眉毛看着自己的好友。希瑞耸了耸肩。

 

“因为他或者她快十年前就挺出名的了……？而你十年前还是个刚上中学的熊孩子？”

 

“好吧，你说得对。”欧比旺不得不承认希瑞的话很合逻辑，垂下头轻轻叹了口气。他并不是没考虑过这个问题，只不过潜意识里他总不愿意去把Riverstone描绘成一个四五十岁和蔼可亲胖墩墩的中年大婶，他更希望对方是个和自己年龄最好差了不到十岁的人，而和自己同龄更好！而这种感觉他没法和任何一个人倾吐，甚至没法和希瑞说，因为自从他第一次见到Riverstone给自己的文画的插图时他就有种找到了灵魂的另一半的感觉。

 

那大约是五年前，欧比旺还是个数学经常挂科的中学生，也是他第一次在一个粉丝论坛上发表自己写的同人文。那是他从十岁起就一直很喜欢的电影系列，而他也终于忍不住在电脑上敲出了自己一直想要描写的，属于两名男主的故事。那篇文的反响不错，赢得了不少回复，但最让欧比旺感动和难以置信的则是有位大神级的画手在他的文下面留言，问是否可以给他的文配一幅插图。他欣喜若狂的同意了。三天后那位画手发给了他一张图，在欧比旺点开邮件附件的时候他有那么一瞬间忘了呼吸：图上画的是自己在那篇文里最喜欢的一个场景，两名男主肩并肩站在阳台上，望着窗外城市内繁华的车流，而西坠的落日在他们身上渲染了一层最华丽的金红色。

 

有那么一瞬间欧比旺可以想象那是自己正站在阳台上，身边是一个陌生而熟悉的影子，对方的手温暖的搭在自己肩头，微微朝他倾斜的脸庞上挂着一个淡然的微笑。

 

在那一瞬间，他几乎认定那个人就是Riverstone，无论对方是谁，长什么样子。

 

欧比旺私心的留下了那副插画，没有贴到自己的文里，而Riverstone也没有说什么。不过从那以后只要欧比旺在论坛里发表了新的同人文，Riverstone就会为他发来一张插画，而对方选择的场景永远都是欧比旺最珍爱，或者用最大力气去雕琢的一段。而等欧比旺换了个新的ID，开始在在文学论坛发表原创小说后，他对着原来的旧ID愣了半天神，最终还是给Riverstone发了一封私信，把自己的新文地址和新ID告诉了对方。

 

Riverstone什么都没回复，只在他新文的楼里如约贴了一张插图。而等出版社来和他洽谈出书事宜时，他毫不犹豫的要求Riverstone（无论对方是谁）来给自己的新书画插。而对方又一次毫无条件的全盘答应。

 

如果这不是找到灵魂伴侣的感觉，那欧比旺再也不要写爱情故事了。

 

 

 

没过多久两个人就来到了约定见面的咖啡馆，希瑞见他们提前抵达了，就建议先去店里坐着等。早上十一点来喝咖啡的人并不是很多，所以在靠窗的大沙发那里还有空座，于是欧比旺就迫不及待的坐了过去，然后眼睛牢牢盯着窗外来来往往的行人，再也挪不开了。

 

“喂，欧比？”半分钟后希瑞戳了戳他的肋骨。

 

“干嘛？”欧比旺还是没有回过头来。

 

“我本来想问你要喝什么咖啡，不过我现在想问的是，见到Riverstone，你想怎么样啊？”

 

“呃……你知道我对他或者她是什么感觉对吧？”

 

“那种立志嫁给自己偶像的脑残粉？”

 

“……你这么一说……还真差不多……”欧比旺尴尬的顺了顺姜黄色的短发，又推了推眼镜。“每次收到Riverstone的插图时我都有种‘这辈子只想和他一起过’的冲动，真的，希瑞，我真希望他或者她长得还不错，不过就算长得和路边的吊车一样我也非他或者她不娶了！”

 

“或者不嫁。”希瑞在旁边一本正经的补充道。

 

“都一样！”欧比旺终于回过头来怒视自家损友。“总之，我只希望对方也有这种感觉，好歹给我画了这些年的插图总会有些感情吧……”他的话还没说完就看到身旁的希瑞眼光已经落在了窗外，而在他也一同转过头去时正好看到一辆帅气的摩托车从远处急速驶来。哈雷Dyna机车的银色机身在阳光下毫不吝惜的闪耀着夺目的光，随风疾驰的速度在柏油马路上像极了一道从地平线而来的光束。而机车上戴着头盔的骑手穿着一件黑色的夹克衫，湍急的气流将对方敞怀的夹克彻底吹开，显露出被夹克包裹住的精壮身体。欧比旺不自觉得咽了咽口水，同时听到身边的好友毫不掩饰的吹了声口哨。

 

随着轰鸣的马达声机车在疾驰到咖啡店门口时骤然停下，轮胎在与地面咬合时发出一声刺耳的巨响。但摩托上的骑手像是没事人一样从车身上潇洒的一跃落地，然后伸出手去摘下了自己的摩托头盔。夹杂着点银霜的深棕色的长发从头盔里倾泻而下，欧比旺愣愣的看着窗外那人甩了甩自己束在脑后的长发，面朝他转了过来。

 

宽肩，窄腰，大长腿。这时欧比旺作为一个写手在大脑当机时的第一个印象。紧接着则是那人特别却又异常好看的长发，再细看点还有他下巴上修剪整齐的胡子，高挺的鼻梁，而在往上则是一双锐利逼人的蓝色眼睛——

 

那人毫不客气的看入欧比旺的双眼。

 

“金教授？！”身旁的希瑞满是不可思议的喊了起来。“这不是科洛桑大学美术系最有名的教授奎刚·金吗？他怎么会在这里？……等等！”

 

玻璃这边的希瑞话音还没落，玻璃那边的奎刚突然露出一个在欧比旺看来略微腹黑的笑容。他朝店内很显然统统石化的两人眨眨眼，然后向着咖啡店店门的方向走了过来。

 

 

 

Only But One。奎刚第一次在收信箱里面看到这个新ID时简直笑到内伤，一边捂着肚子一边默默地想着网络对面的那个人究竟脑抽到什么境界才会把自己之前的ID改成现在这个。而且，真不会有人把Only But One和OB1还有Obi-Wan这三个称呼联系在一起吗。奎刚擦了擦脸上笑出来的眼的泪，挑起了眉毛。他犹豫着要不要和那个家伙正式对话一次，郑重的告诉他自己对他新ID的想法，不过认真思考了一下还是作罢。

 

毕竟他是Riverstone，混迹各个美术论坛十多年的大手。大手是不会没事干给一个写同人小男生郑重其事的发私信，告诉他自己觉得他的新ID怂爆了的。

 

而同样，他也不会在学生面前暴露自己的隐宅属性，无论那些年轻人在课前课后对即将开幕的科洛桑漫展有多激动，他只是淡淡一笑装作没听见或者不感兴趣，然后到了漫展那天cosplay成谁都认不出的样子大摇大摆的逛展。还记得五年前的那次漫展，他cos成了自己很喜欢的一个电影系列第一部里高高瘦瘦的男一号，裹着宽大的袍子和斗篷在电影专区乱逛。看着看着他就撞到了另外一对coser，或者应该说，另外两位coser，他们cos的人物同样来自这个电影系列，而正好是第一部男二号和女主角。奎刚抱起双臂饶有兴趣的围观起来，因为眼前的两个人很明显是十七八岁的高中生，而那个他俩正在互相吐槽。

 

“再告诉我一遍，欧比，我为什么要打扮成这幅样子和你一起来漫展？有哪位还带点理智的女性会这么折磨自己的脖子，时时刻刻都在头上顶着一头大象？”说话的女生正顶着装饰繁复的庞大假发，脸庞用粉底涂得惨白，身上披了一件花里胡哨的衣服，虽然在普通人眼里她看起来很是奇怪，但是奎刚不得不承认，她是这几年来自己见过cos这个角色最像的一个，当然除了她正闪烁着无奈和笑意的湛蓝眼睛。

 

“天啊，希瑞，我说过多少遍了，因为你cos的是女一号！她是个女王！你平时就是女王属性，现在有什么好抱怨的！”而她身边的那个男生……唔。奎刚摸着胡子饶有兴趣的打量着那个十八岁左右的男孩。不知是会场光线的问题还是他们的准备工作做得太好，那个离他不远正在一脸急匆匆理论着什么的家伙简直和电影里描绘的男二号极其神似，无论是他姜黄色的头发还是圆鼓鼓的脸颊都让奎刚有些似曾相识的感觉。而当那个同样裹着斗篷的男孩转过脸来看向他的时候，奎刚发现那双蓝灰色的眼睛不知为何和自己心目中所想象的一模一样。

 

在那一瞬间奎刚有种微妙的错觉，他感觉自己就是电影里的男一号，而那个同样打量着自己的少年就是男二号，也就是自己的徒弟。他有些恍惚的摇摇头，就听到那边的那个女生突然大叫起来：

 

“喂，欧比旺！那边那个人是不是cos的你师父！我们快去求张合影吧！”

 

也许是不希望自己的身份被暴露（毕竟他面对的可能是两位准大学生），也许怕自己说出什么不该说的话，奎刚在看到那两人朝着自己走过来时立刻不动声色的转身离去。等他走到拐角把自己的身影挡住后奎刚松了口气，却又莫名的惆怅起来。他回忆着那个少年还带着点稚气的大眼睛，又摸了摸自己开始泛白的胡子，心里升起了一阵说不清道不明的忧伤。

 

那天从漫展回家后奎刚在电脑前静静地坐了许久，然后点开了自己好久都没去过的一个论坛。那是个同人论坛，里面的同人作品全都是和这个电影系列有关的。他之前会来这个论坛没事逛逛是因为自己最喜欢的一个角色，也就是他今天在漫展cos的角色，同样是第一部电影的男主角，在第一部的结尾就死掉了。奎刚为他的死而惋惜，而他有时也会想，如果那个角色没死，那么接下来的电影会是怎样的故事呢？因为一次很偶然的机会他发现这个论坛里有不少同人文都在用自己的想象力讲述着那些故事，奎刚最爱的角色得以在这些同人文里继续发展下去。于是头几年只要闲下来他就会去那个论坛里逛一逛，看看有没有新的作品。可是近几年这个电影系列没有当年那么热门了，写文的作者也变少了，奎刚也渐渐失去了看文的兴趣。可是不知为什么，在今天看到那个少年的cosplay之后，他突然想再去那个论坛看看，也许能找到某篇甜文治愈一下自己的心情。

 

然后他在首页上看到了一篇前几天刚刚发表的中篇小说，而作者的ID赫然是OB1.

 

……Obi-Wan？

 

奎刚发誓自己没听错那个少年的名字，因为这个名字的少见程度大约和自己的名字差不多，而这个ID也简直太显而易见了一点。

 

怀着微妙而笃定的心情，奎刚点开了那篇文。他很快就被吸引住了，因为作者的文笔非常优美，语言流畅，比喻恰当，而最有意思的是那些时不时冒出来的犀利吐槽，一个个全都戳中了奎刚的笑点。并不长的一篇文看下来后奎刚心里暖融融的。他从来没在任何一个作者或者任何一份作品那里有过这种感受，这篇文给他的感觉像是清澈的泉水，又像是夏日微暖的风，再加上全文语法完全正确，连一个拼写错误都没有，奎刚简直想给这篇文点二十五个赞。

 

他站起身给自己泡了杯茶，接着坐下来从头到尾又读了一遍。然后又读了一遍。

 

在这篇文里他最喜欢的一个场景就是两名男主肩并肩站在阳台上，望着窗外城市内繁华的车流，而西坠的落日在他们身上渲染了一层最华丽的金红色。这是电影里原有的情节，可是在作者文章的渲染下又加了一层更深远却也更私人的意义，那种师徒间渴望敞开心扉却又各自神伤的苦恼在短短几句描写中让他突然痛彻心扉。他回忆着在漫展上那个少年转过头来时明亮的眼神，深吸几口气后给作者发了一封私信。

 

他在私信内说：我能给你的文配一幅插图吗？

 

他没介绍自己是谁或者为什么要这么做，毕竟混论坛的人没有谁不知道Riverstone。

 

两个小时后奎刚收到了回复，他在看到那一连串的感叹号时情不自禁的翘起了嘴角。

 

 

 

欧比旺·克诺比。奎刚真是不知道谁给这孩子起的名字，但他确信叫这个的全科洛桑只有他一个人。当奎刚偶然间看到一份科洛桑大学新入学学生档案时，他简直不费吹灰之力就认出了那个两年前的男孩。注视着档案照片上笑的一脸灿烂的欧比旺，奎刚捋了捋胡子，眼里透出点笑意。

 

这笑容如果让他的学生看到了绝对会大叫不妙，因为这是科洛桑大学美术系最著名的教授——奎刚·金教授的招牌坏笑。一旦这个笑容出现了，那么意味着：1.金教授心情不是很好，大家要倒霉了；2.金教授心情很好，所以想捉弄大家一下；3.期末考试全班都挂科了。

 

奎刚的课在科大的挂科率名列前茅，但来选他课的学生仍然源源不绝，其中有一大半的学生是朝着奎刚的名声和他同样赫赫有名的授课方式来的，毕竟奎刚年年都被评委科大最受欢迎的教授第一名，而还有一小部分的学生纯粹为了奎刚本人而来，因为就算今年已经四十五岁的金教授比在场的所有学生都大了至少二十岁，他仍是个行走在校园里的费洛蒙发射器，身高一米九多，身材仍然好的不像话，再加上他几乎被女生形容“梦幻般”的长发，奎刚的个人魅力绝对不亚于他的美术功底，在整个科洛桑绝对数一数二。

 

看着欧比旺的档案奎刚有点腹黑的想，要是他的那些学生知道自己把这样一个男孩以这种姿态放在心里，欧比旺的大一生活估计会变得非常艰难，异常艰难。

 

 

 

奎刚知道欧比旺是在大约三年前，也就是大学生涯开始之后正式转战非同人创作的，毕竟Only But One这个新ID还是对方亲自私信告诉自己的。一开始奎刚觉得遗憾，因为欧比旺很显然一副再也不会写之前那个电影系列的同人的架势，不过重读一遍欧比旺写过的三篇长篇和其他的几篇短篇，奎刚不得不承认这家伙把自己脑补过的情节全都写了个遍，剩下真的没什么可以发挥的余地了。虽然欧比旺默默地收下了自己发给他的所有插图但从来都没贴出来过，奎刚还是很理解的叹了口气跑去了新的论坛看文。而在心底奎刚也清楚地知道，那些插画里蕴含的感情太私人，太纯粹，不属于第三个人的眼睛。

 

不过欧比旺的原创也没让他失望就是了，无论是第一篇悬疑，还是之后的爱情，校园，惊恐，包括现在正在连载的一篇长篇科幻小说，欧比旺这孩子的想象力和文笔都让奎刚惊叹不已，所以当科洛桑最大的出版社辗转多次终于联系到Riverstone，也就是自己，商量Only But One作品的出版事宜时，奎刚半点惊讶都没有。这时欧比旺应得的。

 

不过几天前Only But One的经纪人，也就是当年那个cos女王的小姑娘联系到奎刚，说欧比旺想和他见一面的时候，金教授着实被吓了一跳，这几天来整个人都有些恍惚。（而很久很久很久之后奎刚才知道这次见面是由欧比旺终于看不下去的经纪人一手策划的，要按照欧比旺的性格，俩人可能要隔着网络神交一辈子。）

 

但当奎刚看到玻璃窗里面那个穿着很搭的深色衬衣和背心，姜黄色的短发支楞在脑袋上戴着黑框眼镜，蓝灰色的双眼因为惊吓而变大，总之在他眼里从头到脚都可爱的要命的Only But One，同时也是欧比旺·克诺比时，奎刚觉得这五年的等待真的很值。

 

 

在欧比旺对面的沙发上坐下后奎刚又一次好好的打量着眼前这位年轻人，毕竟这是他五年以来第一次和他面对面。自从欧比旺来科大读书之后奎刚不是没有动过在校园里安排个什么偶遇之类的念头，不过统统放弃了，他不希望若是以后两人谈起他们的第一次相遇，那却是自己精心策划的一场骗局。

 

而眼前这个五年后的OB1 2.0版，即Only But One的确变化不小。虽然大家都坐在沙发上，奎刚扫了一眼欧比旺的人体比例就知道年轻人现在个头差不多一米七七左右，和自己比起来个头不算太高，但很匀称，黑色牛仔裤和衬衣下面包裹着的并不是五年前那个有点瘦弱的高中生，而是一个经过锻炼肌肉发育很不错的成年人。欧比旺的面容也成长的更成熟坚毅了，颧骨和下颌变得棱角分明，但他右脸颊上那个位置很巧妙让奎刚一直都很喜欢的小痣还在原来的位置。单从美学角度来讲奎刚从初次见面就在测量那颗痣和欧比旺的眼睛以及鬓角之间的距离，直到今天终于有了准确的数据。但当欧比旺抬起眼睛对着他腼腆一笑时奎刚才意识到，无论这五年间这个少年怎样成长成一名优秀的青年，曾经那个写着同人文的小男孩怎样变成一名著名的作家，欧比旺这双蓝灰色眼睛里的光亮永远都不会变，就像他的文字一样清澈温暖，散发着最透彻柔和的光泽。

 

奎刚真想问问眼前的这个年轻人，他究竟知道不知道自己成长为这样有魅力的生物，但他总觉得欧比旺根本不会去在意这一点。他的眼中只有别人的世界，他描绘的都是别人的故事。奎刚突然有股想要骑着摩托载着欧比旺回自己画室的冲动，他想用自己的画笔一笔一笔的描绘出这个年轻人现在无辜诱人的样子。

 

……咦等等诱人？

 

看着面前这个活生生的年轻人，奎刚终于意识到了长久以来自己的潜意识一直在叫嚣些什么。他修长的手指无奈的撑住额头，终于忍不住默默笑了起来。

 

 

 

奎刚·金教授笑了。

 

一道寒流扫过希瑞·塔奇的脊背。

 

希瑞必须承认自己虽然不是美术系的学生，却在两年前就跑去旁听过奎刚的课，原因第一是她对这个人称科大最佳讲师的教授很感兴趣，很好奇什么才配得上最佳二字；第二是因为学校网站上教授介绍里奎刚那张照片实在帅气到犯规，黑白照加上飞扬的发丝让人有种想要舔屏幕的冲动。所以希瑞借着当时正追她的某个美术系男生的光理直气壮地跑去旁听奎刚的一门“共和国艺术史概论”，还坐在第三排正中间。

 

待金教授第一堂课做完自我介绍后希瑞就得出结论，这位教授的课不能经常来听，不然一定会挂科。她感觉班里大部分人挂科不是因为奎刚讲的东西太深奥或者考试太难，而是因为大部分的人都把精力花在了盯着奎刚的脸/锁骨/腰/大长腿/还有其他你懂的地方上看，完全不在意他讲的是什么。而更让希瑞觉得有点不寒而栗的是，金教授对课堂上这些学生的反应知道的一清二楚，但他从来不点破，也不批评，只在某些女生（或者男生）做的太出格的时候扬起一个淡然的笑容。

 

然后班里就会习惯性的安静整整十分钟。

 

希瑞问过那个后来被她甩了的可怜小哥，关于奎刚究竟恐怖在哪里。这位还选修奎刚其他课程的倒霉孩子在听到这个问题后先是睁大了眼睛，然后特地压低了声音，好像害怕奎刚听到一样悄声回答了她：

 

“因为金教授特别腹黑。”

 

比如说，如果你在课堂上表现的不得体，金教授会在下课后当着全班人的面用特别柔情的声音叫你去他的办公室坐一坐，然后你就会在全班恨不得把你生吞活剥的眼神中乖乖跟在金教授的身后，虽然你明知他叫你去办公室准没好事，接下来大约就要把午饭时间花在给他削铅笔上；还有，金教授还会把你特地叫到画室里，让你摆出一个异常困难的姿势坐在椅子上不要动，然后他慢悠悠的坐在画布后写生，还会时不时提醒你保持好姿势，但等你一边内心甜蜜一边肌肉酸痛的坐了两个小时后，金教授会把画布转过来，然后一脸笑意的对你说，看，这个花瓶画的怎么样？是，他没在画你，他画的是你身旁那个花瓶。

 

以上只是奎刚折磨人的手段之二，而一般来说他根本不会浪费那么多时间在一个无关紧要的学生身上，他只要用他那双锐利的蓝眼睛上下扫视你一番，然后嘴角一撇吐出一句“人体比例长残了”，就足够足够了。

 

听到这里希瑞打了个寒颤，然后毅然决然的甩了这个美术系小哥，再也没去听过金教授的课。

 

而此时此刻，这位科洛桑大学的传说以及美术界的男神就坐在他们对面，嘴角微翘，湛蓝的眼睛里带着笑意。如果不是考虑到比自己腼腆一万倍的欧比旺还坐在旁边，希瑞绝对会站起身撒腿就跑，管他是金教授还是Riverstone。

 

……Riverstone。

 

好吧，这也是希瑞不能落跑的另一个理由。在她从出版社那里要到Riverstone的联系方式时她只有一个目的，就是治好欧比旺的相思病。她再也忍受不住只要欧比旺一把书稿交上去酒茶不思饭不想的等着出版社责编把Riverstone配的插图发回来，所以她决定捏造个事实，让两人见一下面。于是她给Riverstone发了封邮件，说Only But One想和他见一面，商量一下现在正在连载的这本小说的插画，同时她又告诉欧比旺说Riverstone提出要和他见一面，理由同上。她尽心尽力的牵线搭桥，就是为了欧比旺能在现实生活中和Riverstone见一面，如果对方符合他的要求，那俩人最好赶紧在一起，如果很不巧对方是个矮墩墩的四十岁大妈，那欧比旺还是早死早超生比较好，毕竟他在十四岁第一次也是唯一一次失恋之后花了整整一年才恢复过来。

 

但假如希瑞有台时光机，她现在的第一反应就是立刻钻进去回到五天前发邮件的那个下午，或者更好，直接回到五年前欧比旺发文的那个下午，盗了他的号把所有的回复删个干净。

 

但是她不能，所以她只能眼睁睁的看着自己最好的朋友，欧比旺·科诺比，在从最初的惊讶缓过神来后整个人像是锅里的小龙虾一样慢慢变红。他最先变红的部位是耳朵，紧接着红晕蔓延到脸颊，最后一口气涨到额头和脖子。希瑞毫不怀疑如果现在塞给奎刚一只笔一张纸，那么金教授很可能会提笔画出一幅取名为“赤诚的番茄”的抽象艺术大作。但不知为什么今天的金教授很有良心，他完全没对欧比旺的脸色冷嘲热讽，而是对着年轻人温和的一笑，伸出一只形状完美的右手：

 

“初次见面。”他这样对着欧比旺说道，“我就是Riverstone。五年了，我们终于见面了。”

 

“你好。”欧比旺小心翼翼的伸出自己的右手，握住了对面中年人的手。“我是Only……呃叫我欧比旺就好。”

 

所以欧比我早就说过了ID要起个正常点的，不要以后都没法面基。

 

“请问……”在互相自我介绍完后欧比旺又开口了，他蓝灰色的眼睛里闪烁着好奇。“请问你真的是奎刚·金教授吗？”

 

“你是科洛桑大学的学生？”金教授挑起了眉毛。

 

“是的，只可惜我没选修过你的课，但是希瑞——就是我的经纪人，她上过你的课。”

 

“是吗……”奎刚朝希瑞瞥了一眼，嘴角处挂起一个微笑。“不过那是两年前的事情了吧……塔奇女士？”

 

他竟然知道自己的名字！希瑞紧张的咽了咽口水。“我只旁听过你的课，金教授，很可惜我不是美术系的学生。”

 

“你当然不是了。”奎刚的笑容越来越灿烂了。“只是盖伦·穆恩似乎一直对你念念不忘。我那里还有一幅他画的你的速写。”

 

哦天啊。希瑞忍住翻白眼的冲动。我的天啊。她不知道该说什么好了，只好尴尬的笑了笑。但等她深吸几口气平静下来之后，她才发现奎刚和欧比旺的手还紧紧地握在一起。

 

“那什么……”她突然觉得自己最好的朋友被人揩了油，于是小声咳嗽了一下，朝奎刚瞥了瞥眼睛。

 

“哦，抱歉，我沉浸在盖伦对我讲过的那些让人心碎的故事里了。”奎刚很有风度的抽回手，朝希瑞淡然一笑，而欧比旺愣愣盯着自己的右手，很显然有些魂不守舍。希瑞决定再推他一把。

 

“喂，欧比。”她用手肘戳了戳自己的好友。“和金教授谈谈最近这本书的事情嘛。”

 

“拜托，请叫我奎刚。教授这两个字我已经在科大听腻了。”奎刚接过话，“不过欧比旺，我非常想知道关于你现在正在连载的这本小说的任何事情。”

 

欧比旺点点头，眼光先投向窗外科洛桑车流川行的街道，沉思了片刻，才缓缓开口：“我猜，你应该已经在网上看过这本小说的前半本了？”

 

“是的。”奎刚点点头。

 

“后半本的最后一章我昨晚，或者说今早刚刚写完。”欧比旺有些骄傲和兴奋的朝他一笑，而希瑞看到奎刚的眼睛同样透出温柔的笑意。“虽然在出版前结尾不会贴到论坛上，但是你这几天就能收到编辑发来的手稿啦。不过就从前半部分来看，你觉得这本怎么样？”

 

奎刚摸着胡子沉思了片刻，似乎在斟酌语言。“我觉得你的文一直都很不错。”他缓缓回答道，语气在“一直”上加重了一下。“但就你的原创小说来看，这篇是我目前为止最喜欢的一篇。”

 

“我也是！”欧比旺坐直身体兴奋地喊了一声，然后有些不好意思的缩回沙发。“并不是说我对之前那几本有什么意见啦，不过这篇科幻是我至今为止下力气最大，花费心血最多的一篇。我在连载一开始就说过了，这本小说是向我最喜欢的电影系列的致敬，所以我决定要做到最好。”

 

“我完全同意。”奎刚的声音温柔低沉。“你做的非常好。”他看着欧比旺燃烧着喜悦的蓝灰色眼睛，又加了一句：“我尤其喜欢里面男主角在学院的教授，他给我的感觉让我很……似曾相识。”

 

看着身旁正在默默对视的两个人，希瑞突然觉得自己没有继续坐在这里的必要了。她今天名为面基读作相亲的活动举办的非常成功，欧比旺虽然对Riverstone的真实身份有些吃惊，但显然很是满意，而奎刚那边……一向对这种事情很敏锐的希瑞觉得这个平日腹黑到极致今天却温柔的让人牙痛的教授肯定知道Only But One就是欧比旺！看看他那饱含深情的小眼神！那怎么是一个初次见面的陌生人会有的眼神！

 

欧比旺这次绝对要被吃干抹净了。

 

希瑞在心中默默地祈祷了几句，然后干净利索点的起身借口去洗手间，而事实上她跑到了咖啡店的另一端，坐在小桌子上孤独的点了一杯咖啡。等她大约十五分钟后磨磨蹭蹭的朝着之前的位子走过去时，她远远地看到奎刚和欧比旺的手又紧紧地握在了一起，而奎刚的另一只手正缓缓抬起，然后他用一种希瑞从来没在任何男人身上见识过的柔情敷上了欧比旺的脸颊。她的好友很显然被这个举动吓了一跳，好看的眼睛又睁大了几分，可紧接着欧比旺的反应是希瑞万万没想到的：年轻人似乎在奎刚的左手掌心上轻轻蹭了一下，对他露出一个可以照亮整个科洛桑的灿烂笑容。

 

希瑞觉得就连伊鲁姆的钻石都能被这个笑容所融化，更别说奎刚·金教授那颗年纪稍微大了点，又被自己的腹黑和吐槽冷冰冰包裹起来的心房了。

 

她重新落座几分钟后奎刚就表示他准备带着欧比旺去自己在科大的画室一趟，再好好商量一下即将出版的这本小说的插图。希瑞一万个同意，然后眼睁睁的看着欧比旺被带到了奎刚帅气逼人的机车旁边。奎刚长腿一身跨了上去，拍了拍自己身后的位置，而自己的好朋友欧比旺深吸一口气，也坐了上去，有些羞涩但双手还是主动抱住前面中年男人健壮的腰身。希瑞看着奎刚的嘴角勾起一抹心满意足的笑容，回过身把自己的头盔戴在了欧比旺头上，又捏了捏年轻人的脸蛋。在欧比旺和希瑞挥手告别后摩托车的引擎再次发出巨大的轰鸣声，顺着科洛桑宽敞的街道绝尘而去。

 

在两人离开一段时间后希瑞仍然站在原地一动不动，眼光还停留在摩托车最终消失的那一点上。此时此刻她心中全都是说不清的复杂感情，有自豪，有无奈，还有满满的伤感。自从她两岁第一次见到欧比旺起他们就是最好最好的朋友，欧比旺为了能和她一起上学甚至等了她整整两年，除了彼此的家人外从没有任何一个人能够凌驾于他们的感情之上。在希瑞和前一任男友分手后他们甚至还开玩笑说，如果到了三十岁彼此还没有找到另一半就干脆在一起好了，反正都在一起过习惯了。但是现在欧比旺找到了奎刚，Only But One不再是孤身一人了，他找到了自己的Riverstone，而属于希瑞的那个人又在哪里呢？

 

一个人顺着原路默默往回走，希瑞现在要去欧比旺的住处拿他昨晚写好的稿子发给编辑。虽然来去的路程都只有三个街区，可是一个人走起来总会比两个人并肩而行时漫长许多。她走着走着就开始心不在焉起来，于是在一个路口拐错了弯，走到了另外一条街上。希瑞叹了口气，正准备转身回去时，不远处一阵让她几乎耳膜震裂的电吉他声混着粗糙的歌声响了起来。

 

她抬起眼，看到一个皮肤黝黑的黑发男人正在街边自弹自唱的卖艺，可惜来来往往的行人全都是捂着耳朵恨不得躲得越远越好，根本没人靠近他。看着那人一脸的沮丧希瑞忍不住捂着耳朵凑了过去，然后用尽全力在电吉他的伴奏朝对方大声喊道：

 

“你——需——要——帮——忙——吗？！”

 

“你——能——帮——什——么——忙？！”那人同样回吼到。离得近了希瑞发现这家伙的黑发全都编成了一绺一绺的小辫子，而他脸上有一道很是特别的金色纹身。

 

“你换首动静小点的曲子，我替你唱！！！”

 

那人挑起眉毛一脸狐疑的看向她，然后把别在自己领子上的麦克风递给希瑞。片刻后他的手指下果然流淌出一首旋律优美动听，但演唱难度的确不小的流行乐。但从小十项全能，什么都很优秀的希瑞·塔奇朝他高高挑起一根眉毛，微笑着开口了。

 

一曲结束后周围围观的人纷纷鼓掌，共和国信用币像雨点一样落尽摆在地上的电吉他箱里。希瑞双手抱胸一脸骄傲，在看到弹吉他的人露出的灿烂笑容时突然鬼使神差的伸出手去：

 

“希瑞·塔奇。”对方毫不犹豫的伸出右手，温暖厚实的手紧紧握住希瑞的。

 

“昆兰·沃斯。不觉得咱们俩简直天作之合吗？我们继续下一曲吧！”

 

 


	2. 希瑞·塔奇的激奏

当钥匙开门的声音传来时欧比旺长长的松了一口气，从对他来说有点矮的小椅子上站起身来。门开后一阵塑料袋窸窸窣窣的声音伴着钥匙相互碰撞的清脆声传了过来，欧比旺连忙离开了走到起居室里，随手把卧室的房门关上。看起来鼓鼓囊囊的购物袋后面露出了施米沾着薄汗的脸，欧比旺赶紧快步走过去帮她接下购物袋。

 

“多谢你了，欧比旺。”黑发的中年女子擦了擦头上的汗，朝欧比旺感激的笑了笑。“今天下班后路上有点堵，所以晚回来了一点，真是不好意思。阿纳金睡着了？”

 

“终于睡着了。”欧比旺悄声回答，指了指身后紧闭的房门。“这孩子真是精力太旺盛了，难怪你每天看起来都这么累。”

 

施米又朝他露出一个有点不好意思的笑容，但那笑容里还带着作为一个母亲的自豪感。施米·天行者是欧比旺现在这所公寓里的邻居，就住在欧比旺对门，是一名单身母亲。她的儿子阿纳金今年七岁，有时在施米在周末也要上班的时候欧比旺就会过来帮忙照看这个小男孩。不过啊阿纳金实在是太活泼了，精力旺盛的像个弹弹球，一整天都在小小的公寓里跳来跳去，要不就把自己那个闹钟拆开又组装起来。在晚饭时间欧比旺给他做了一盘意大利面，吃了没一半就被阿纳金整个盘子掀在了欧比旺的衣服上。不过让欧比旺很奇怪的是阿纳金这孩子特别喜欢自己，而且是那种发自内心的信赖，他简直像个小狗一样黏在欧比旺身边，非要年轻人揉揉他才甘心。今天又是和阿纳金在一起让人筋疲力尽的一天，一般来说欧比旺并不介意，因为他最近一本小说正在发售期，离下一本开工还有两个月的时间，但今晚他的确有别的事情要做，而且肯定不能带着这一身的意大利肉酱。

 

“施米，如果没什么事情我就先走了，今晚还有约。”欧比旺拿起咖啡桌上的手机和钥匙，和施米道了晚安，然后火速冲回自己的屋子里。现在已经九点多了，而之前和奎刚约好的时间十点出门，只给他留下了半个多小时冲澡加换衣服的时间。把沾满意大利肉酱的衬衣嫌弃的扔进洗衣篮里，欧比旺踏进浴缸，在热水的冲刷下和阿纳金共度一天堆积起的疲惫慢慢消散了，他满足的叹了口气，心思转到了一会要来自己公寓接他的那个人身上。

 

自从咖啡厅的首次见面已经过去一个半月了，而在这段时间内欧比旺的生活可谓是非常顺利。首先他最新完成的这本小说《于亿万星辰深处》从上周起正式销售，虽然他作为隐姓埋名的作者不会像别人一样跑去签售，但无论是书评还是网络上的反响都很不错，而最热切的反应来自那些那个电影系列的忠实粉丝，欧比旺的努力得到了回报；其次对于他的私生活来说，事情也是顺利的要命。五年来的骐骥和梦想在成真的那刻的确非常美丽，但让欧比旺惊喜的是，不仅仅是自己有这种感觉，在他的再三追问下奎刚终于承认自己也是从五年前就对欧比旺念念不忘，所以两个人简直算五年的恋爱长跑又一见钟情，几乎瞬间就确定了恋爱关系。不过，可能因为奎刚比较绅士，也可能因为欧比旺还是很腼腆，他们俩现在的进度还处在二垒，还没有跨越最后一步。

 

只不过想起奎刚那些让人膝盖发软的吻就已经让欧比旺满脸红晕了，更别说接下来还会发生什么事情。

 

欧比旺还没从淋浴头下面出来就听到了门铃声，他大呼一声不好，匆匆钻出来裹上一件不是很长的浴巾，跑到起居室开门。而门后面带着一身寒气的奎刚在看到欧比旺现在这副湿淋淋的样子时眼神一暗，微微翘起嘴角。

 

“欧比旺啊，你已经迫不及待的洗干净等我了吗？”

 

小伙子一脸的羞愧不已，要不是看在天色已晚邻居家的孩子已经睡下的份上绝对会跳起来大叫：“才没有！阿纳金刚才在我身上泼了一盘子意大利肉酱！”

 

奎刚挑起一根眉毛。“你确定不想让我……？”

 

“确定！”欧比旺抬手揉了揉眉心。“要是错过今晚的演唱会，希瑞一定会杀了我，再把我的尸体运回老家当花肥。”他顿了顿指着奎刚说，“你在这里好好待着，我去穿衣服——不许偷看！”

 

卧室的门被砰地一声关上，奎刚嘴角的笑意又加深了几分。

 

 

 

一个半月前，就在欧比旺坐在奎刚的摩托车后座上绝尘而去的时候，希瑞·塔奇也结识了一位改变自己生命的人，那就是在路边用杀人般噪音谋杀行人的卖艺歌手昆兰·沃斯。在那天和昆兰在路边一口气表演了两个钟头之后，希瑞被莫名其妙的拉入了一个名为“达索米尔”的摇滚乐队，在里面担任主唱。吉他手当然就是这位奇奇怪怪的昆兰，而她后来又在昆兰家的地下室里见到了达索米尔的贝斯和鼓手。

 

达索米尔的贝斯手，同时也是乐队的命名人，名叫阿萨吉·文崔斯，是个非常神秘的妹子。希瑞发誓她从来没见过皮肤如此苍白的人。文崔斯不仅皮肤惨白，身材纤瘦，还一直都剃光头，头皮上纹着非常神奇的紫色条纹。和她相处过几天后希瑞觉得她从来没都见到过文崔斯的真面目，因为她总是画着非常浓的烟熏妆，希瑞没法想象她洗过脸后会是什么样子。

 

而乐队的鼓手是一名叫做詹戈·菲特的中年人，大约三十多岁，身材特别棒，皮肤是很性感的古铜色。希瑞没怎么和詹戈交流过，因为这位大叔总是酷酷的谁也不理，但希瑞曾偶然听到过他语气温柔的给家里人打电话，似乎是给名叫波巴的小儿子。

 

这三个人的成长环境与生活经历和希瑞的完全不一样，所以一开始在希瑞加入时无论昆兰有多热情文崔斯和詹戈都没多少笑脸。不过在乐队第三次排练的时候他们中午休息了一个多小时，昆兰叫了外卖。四个无聊的人一边吃一边就聊了起来，聊着聊着希瑞发现他们的话题转向了一个让她很是无语的方向——他们聊起了Only But One。

 

“特么的还要等一个月才能等到《于亿万星辰深处》发售，在这之前我该干什么？”昆兰愤恨的夹了一块春卷，咬牙切齿的吞了下去。

 

“他也太不地道了，干嘛扣着结尾不放出来，明明都写完了。”文崔斯表示同感。这还是希瑞第一次听到这位贝斯手谈论与音乐或者乐队无关的事情。

 

“肯定是出版社要求的呗，不然谁还买书啊。”詹戈不屑一顾的回答道。

 

“拜托，只要他出书我就会买好吗！”文崔斯蹙起眉头，“第一版印刷很抢手的。”

 

“喂，希瑞，你看过他的书吗？”昆兰终于想起来旁边还坐着一个人，他转过头来时正好对上希瑞目瞪口呆不敢相信这个世界的表情。“你……你知道我们在谈什么吧？”

 

“你们……”希瑞只想扶额长叹，她真是走到哪里都甩不开欧比旺了。“你们是在谈论呃，某位作家？”

 

“哼。”文崔斯从鼻子里挤出一声嘲讽的冷笑。“我就知道她没看过。”

 

“我们说的是Only But One，拜托，希瑞，你肯定至少听说过他吧？”昆兰瞪了文崔斯一眼，又转向希瑞好心好意的问道。

 

我何止听说过他，我还见过他光屁股的样子。希瑞简直内心吐槽无力，但她不知道自己不应该随随便便把欧比旺的身份暴露出来，于是她只好装作不懂的样子回答道：“是那个网络写手？”

 

“Only But One——”文崔斯突然一咧嘴角露出两颗锐利的虎牙，“OB-One。”

 

希瑞听到文崔斯嘴里这个简称的时候简直没一口春卷喷出来。我的妈，希瑞默默地咳嗽着，如果他们知道这个简称和那家伙真正的名字有多接近……她灌了一大口果汁，顺了顺气才接着问道：“所以说，你们都是他的粉丝？”

 

“是，我们三个其实是在Only But One读书会上认识的，后来发现大家不仅喜欢他的小说还都爱玩摇滚，所以就组建了个乐队。”昆兰耸了耸肩，笑的一脸灿烂。“本来乐队的名字是要叫‘不可碰触’的——也就是Only But One的第二本小说的名字，后来文崔斯觉得这名字太常见，就换成达索米尔了。”

 

“呃……达索米尔是？”希瑞绞尽脑汁也回忆不起欧比旺在什么地方提到过达索米尔。

 

“是我的家乡。”文崔斯淡淡的回答，但那双浅蓝色的眼睛里很明显闪烁着骄傲。“但OB-One在《不可碰触》里面给女主角的家乡起了同样的名字。”

 

听文崔斯说到这里希瑞想起来了。当时欧比旺简直抓破脑袋一样想要给某个沼泽星球起一个好听帅气又带着神秘气息的名字，希瑞几乎被他骚扰到哭，就扔给他一本共和国地图册，让他在上面随便挑一个小地方的名字好了。没想到那家伙还真这么干了。

 

等她回过神来的时候话题又一次回到欧比旺即将出版的小说上，而文崔斯开始十分不满的说起为什么出版社要隐瞒 _她亲爱的_ _OB-One_ 的真实身份。“我猜他一定很年轻，嫩嫩的，戴副黑框眼镜，有陌生人一靠近就脸红。”她伸出舌尖舔了舔自己涂着黑色唇膏的嘴唇，笑的一脸不怀好意。“说不定他还是个大学生，哼。”

 

希瑞在心里表示她无论听到什么都不会搭话的。

 

“得了吧文崔斯，反正你想的有多好都找不到他，那小子简直太鬼，还给自己的域名加密了。”

 

“等等！”希瑞不敢相信的打断昆兰的话。“你们……还在在网上人肉搜索过他？”

 

“当然了。”乐队的三个人都一脸那又怎样的看着她。“这是粉丝为数不多的乐趣之一啊。”

 

希瑞在他们三个人的视线中终于忍不住伸出手揉上了自己的太阳穴。

 

那天临走前昆兰塞给他一本已经卷边了的《不可碰触》，让她带回家好好读一读。希瑞接过那本自己在两年前的圣诞节掀欧比旺的被子才催出来的小说哭笑不得，不过还是保证一定会认真阅读的。那天晚上她没回自己家，而是跑到欧比旺的小公寓里笑了整整一个晚上，一直笑到欧比旺手忙脚乱的给奎刚打电话求助才把她吓跑。

 

而让希瑞没想到的是，正是因为这次小插曲，文崔斯和昆兰正式确定了达索米尔第一次公开登台演出的主题——《不可碰触》。这三个Only But One的忠实粉丝不仅抓紧时间写了一首和这本书相关的曲子，还专门乐队的网站上挂了宣传“迷雾女巫——达索米尔！”。不仅如此，就连科洛桑大学的几个角落里都能看到不知是谁溜进来贴的大海报，除了他们四人的剪影外，背景赫然是奎刚为小说画的插图。每次在校园里看到这张海报的时候希瑞的心里都会涌上一股非常强烈的无力感，但在想到奎刚和欧比旺震惊的脸时又笑的不能自拔。于是她一直小心翼翼的拉着欧比旺避开校园里的海报，生怕破坏那份惊喜，好在因为奎刚的出现欧比旺一直恍恍惚惚的，心思根本没放在校园文化建设上。

 

他们排练了整整一个月，终于到了登台表演的那天。希瑞提前好几天就勒令欧比旺带着奎刚一起来，她想看看当乐队脑残粉三人组对上真正的Only But One时会有什么好玩的结果，也更想知道一向谦虚腼腆的欧比旺对自己引发的热潮有何反应。关于欧比旺身份泄漏什么的她一点都不担心，毕竟，真正粉Only But One的人恨不得全世界只有他一个人知道自家偶像的真实身份呢。除了有点担心文崔斯把“嫩嫩的”欧比旺吃掉之外，希瑞真是一点忧虑都没有，不过有金教授坐阵怕什么。

 

在登台前文崔斯给她画了一个诡异妖媚的妆，并且解释说这就是《不可碰触》里面达索米尔人特有的妆容。希瑞看着镜子里自己根本认不出的那张脸，无奈的摇摇头，穿上同样是文崔斯替她准备好的深色帽衫，有点忐忑的走上了舞台。

 

在登台前希瑞曾好奇的问过他们开演唱会真的会有人来吗，昆兰出乎意料的对着她羞红了脸。原来昆兰曾经是一个大型摇滚乐队的吉他手，非常受欢迎那种，但因为乐队内的种种问题他还是单飞了，后来组建了现在的达索米尔。昆兰自己有不少的死忠粉，再加上文崔斯和詹戈在圈内也都很有名，不愁没有人来看。而在她真正踏上舞台的那一刻，希瑞发现自己还是低估了摇滚加Only But One的魅力，因为台下足足有五百多人，正等着她开口后唱响达索米尔的第一声。

 

 

 

 

 

希瑞提前一周就告诉过欧比旺，他们今天晚上十点半准时在科洛桑大学旁边的喷泉广场上开唱。等奎刚和欧比旺骑着机车抵达的时候正好还差五分钟。事先搭建好的露天舞台前聚集了至少五百人，而借着舞台上的探照灯匆匆扫了一眼后欧比旺发现，现场的很多粉丝都不约而同的画着奇怪的妆容，也就是在眼角和嘴角处有两道深紫色的痕迹。乍然看到的时候欧比旺觉得有点眼熟，但还是没想起来在什么地方见到过，直到奎刚咳嗽了一声，凑到他耳边悄声说：

 

“你还记得你的第二本小说《不可碰触》里面女主的家乡达索米尔吗。”

 

原来如此！欧比旺这才想起来那本惊恐小说的女主露丝塔和她脸上神秘的条纹刺青，不过……为什么来看Live的人要这样做？他的疑惑还没问出口，探照灯就瞬间暗了下来，只剩舞台上方一盏紫色和一盏暗红色的灯。在那诡异朦胧的灯光下四个身影缓缓浮现在舞台之上，人群瞬间安静了下来，然后在主唱具有穿透力的声音唱出第一句时彻底尖叫着沸腾起来。

 

“迷雾中的女巫有着银色的眼眸——”

 

那，那是希瑞？和自己一起长大的邻家小女孩？欧比旺被眼前这简直只有小说里才会出现的情景所迷惑了。舞台上的四个人全都穿着深紫色帽衫，面孔隐藏在顶光灯打下的阴影里，但这个引起全场轰动的清亮声音的确和那个一边掀被子一边叫自己起床的是同一个。欧比旺不是没有听过希瑞唱歌，不过那是在十岁前的社区唱诗班，还有中学时的大合唱，听到希瑞这样夺人心魄的表演还是第一次。而除了希瑞的歌声外乐队的其他三人也相当的出色，他们扫过乐器的手指在昏暗的光线中留下一道道残影。作为完全不精通音乐的外行人欧比旺也能听出吉他贝斯与架子鼓的合奏配合的天衣无缝，再加上希瑞的歌声，连他自己也忍不住热血沸腾了起来。好吧，应该说全场只有一个人没有跟着旋律晃来晃去，那就是欧比旺身后的奎刚。金教授此时此刻正搂着欧比旺的腰，一脸高深莫测的笑意。

 

行进到副歌后的乐器伴奏时乐队的四人突然齐刷刷的摘下兜帽，那原本藏在阴影里的达索米尔妆容又一次引爆全场。站在最前面的是货真价实的希瑞·塔奇，她的黑色长发高高的竖起来盘在头顶，涂得煞白的脸上两抹魅惑的紫色眼线，她左边的吉他手一头乱蓬蓬的黑色长发，脸上除了紫色的眼线外还有一道特别的金色纹身，但是最引人瞩目的反倒是希瑞右边的贝斯手。欧比旺还记得在《不可碰触》里对达索米尔女性的描写：身材纤细，银色眼眸，紫色刺青，而这个女人活脱脱就是女主角露丝塔，那个从达索米尔的迷雾中走来，将所有人谋害于睡梦中的女巫。欧比旺正不可思议的盯着乐队的四个人看，他的好友突然退了一步，而她身旁光头的贝斯手走上前来。那几乎是从欧比旺的小说里走出来的纤细女人凑到话筒旁，沙哑的声音通过话筒扩散至广场的每个角落：

 

“我们达索米尔的第一首歌，献给我们最爱的写手Only But One！！！OB-One我们爱你！！！”

 

身后的奎刚噗嗤一声笑了出来，而在夜色下欧比旺整个人从额头红到了脖子根。在周围不知是乐队粉还是Only But One粉的尖叫声中生性腼腆的写手伸出手来重重的捂住了自己的脸。

 

 

 

 

 

演出结束后涌过来不少热情的粉丝，把希瑞着实吓了一跳，还好昆兰对这种场景比较熟悉，一边爽朗的笑着一边挡住了大部分人。希瑞松了口气，努力用湿巾擦着脸上的粉底，但很显然旁边的文崔斯完全没有这么做的意图。回忆着刚才演出时贝斯手情不自禁的那句话，希瑞又一次默默想着欧比旺的那本小说究竟对她的影响有多深。

 

来看演唱会的人潮慢慢散去了，希瑞也终于换下了演出服，把脸擦得干干净净。她正准备收拾好东西出去看看欧比旺和奎刚还在不在，临时搭起作为后台的帐篷外就想起了一道熟悉的声音：

 

“希、希瑞……？”

 

“欧比？”希瑞没有错过在自己喊出这个名字是身边文崔斯脸上的表情。“大家都很得体，你进来吧。”

 

“喂，不要随便放陌生人进来啊。”脸上粉底只卸掉一半的昆兰刚开口阻止，欧比旺就已经掀开帐篷走了进来。穿着浅灰色帽衫，牛仔裤和帆布鞋的年轻人手里还捧着一束希瑞最喜欢的百合，脸上带着有些腼腆的笑意。“恭喜你啦，希瑞，今天的演出真是赞爆了！我真的没想到你唱歌这么好听！”

 

“我都说了闲杂人等不准进入！”昆兰的火气突然无名的大了起来，他走上来一把夺过欧比旺还没递到希瑞手里的花，嗓门大了起来。“怎么，你是他什么人，弟弟还是男朋友啊？”他瞥了一眼希瑞，“如果有什么状况的话，在加入乐队之前要说清楚啊。”

 

身经百炼的希瑞很明白眼前的情景是什么情况，昆兰正在吃欧比旺的干醋。但还没等她开口解释，旁边的文崔斯已经站了起来。

 

“昆兰，你闭嘴。”她走到欧比旺身前上上下下的打量着对方。“你叫什么名字？”

 

“我……呃……”欧比旺很显然想到了贝斯手在第一首歌时的致敬。“我叫克诺比。”

 

“那刚才塔奇小妞叫你的是什么？”

 

“……是希瑞给我起的绰号……”

 

“哼……”文崔斯又凑近了些，几乎和欧比旺鼻尖相对。“露丝塔的妹妹是谁？”

 

“露丝塔没有妹妹，她是死去的亡灵化作的人形，她所谓的妹妹就是死去的自己——”被靠近后方寸大乱的欧比旺在听到那个问题后几乎脱口而出，说到一半才意识到自己几乎没过脑子一样把只有认真看过《不可碰触》的人才会知道的剧情说了出来。

 

“我就知道！希瑞·塔奇！“文崔斯一转身怒视着希瑞，同时右手指着欧比旺。“你从一开始就装自己没看过OB-One的小说，其实你不仅看过，还是个和我们一样的脑残粉吧？！”她转手捏住欧比旺的下巴。“这家伙其实就是你对OB-One爱的替代品，连你对他的称呼都是OB？”

 

被捏住的写手发出一声小动物被揪住尾巴一样的哀鸣，而希瑞只是单手扶额，缓慢的点了点头。她已经搞不清楚目前的情况是怎样急转直下了。明明她的计划是把欧比旺带到这三个人面前，让他们十分凑巧的发现Only But One的真实身份，然后围观欧比旺上火的样子。可是现在……为什么没人意识到这个如此符合文崔斯之前猜测的人就是她的OB-One？！！也许因为太符合想象中的形象，到了现实生活中反而觉得根本不可能？与此同时昆兰整个人都石化在原地，正在收拾包的詹戈也不动了，只有文崔斯深色的嘴唇上掠过一道的笑意，她一转头又贴到了欧比旺的鼻子上，浅蓝色的眼睛凝视着那对蓝灰色的，用着她最魅惑的低沉嗓音一字一句的问：“不过你这家伙也挺有趣的，怎么样，要不要把这个小妞甩了和我交往啊？”

 

“抱歉，这位已经有主了。”帐篷外突然响起一句回复，紧接着奎刚·金高大的身影赫然出现在了帐篷里。

 

 

 

“好了，大家面对面站好别动，谁也别揍谁，我们都是遵纪守法的成年人。”

 

希瑞一边使劲揉着太阳穴一边举起手拦在中间，而她身边齐刷刷站着两排隔着帐篷对视的人：她的左边是脸上还带着一半粉底但怒视着欧比旺的昆兰，还有眯起眼睛一脸不高兴的盯着奎刚的文崔斯；而她的右边则是一脸无奈正默默扶额的欧比旺，还有紧紧搂着他的腰正在和文崔斯对视的奎刚。而詹戈大叔早就收拾好包提前一步离开了这几乎要爆炸的小帐篷。

 

“我还是先互相介绍一下吧。昆兰，文崔斯，这是我的邻居和从小一起长大的好朋友……本·克诺比，我一般直接叫他欧比，还有他的——”她被奎刚不动声色的瞪了一眼，“——男朋友奎刚·金。欧比，金教授，这是我们乐队的吉他手昆兰·沃斯，还有贝斯手阿萨吉·文崔斯。”

 

四个人只是朝对方点点头，然后排列组合一样两两握手。希瑞觉得当年的科洛桑大学入学面试的氛围都没现在这么诡异。他们握完手后又默默回到了原来的姿势上，昆兰的脸色在听到希瑞对欧比旺的介绍后立刻晴朗了起来，但文崔斯和奎刚那边的对视越来越电力十足了。

 

“教授，嗯？”文崔斯深色的嘴唇挑起一个不屑的笑容。“这位 **教授** ，不觉得五十岁的老头子有点老牛吃嫩擦吗？”

 

“那也总比对着陌生人动手动脚好得多。”金教授同样回复以微笑。

 

“动手动脚？”文崔斯鼻子里吐出一声冷哼。“你恐怕还没见识过什么叫真正的动手动脚。喂，长得不错的小哥，今晚要不要和我玩玩？”她冷不防伸出右手顺着欧比旺的耳廓一路滑下，捏了捏年轻人饱满的耳垂。奎刚的眉头紧紧的皱在一起，抱着欧比旺的腰拖着他几乎连退三步，低头凑到对方耳边。

 

“我们就不奉陪了，今晚还有别的安排——走吧，欧比？”当这句话在欧比旺的耳边暧昧的响起时，他整个人都抖了一下，然后叹了口气点点头。奎刚满意的直起腰，而欧比旺只是叹着气走到希瑞身边，紧紧抱了一下自己的好友。“我们要走啦，希瑞。还是说你今天的表现真的太棒了，我一定会告诉玛塔阿姨的。”

 

“多谢了，欧比。”希瑞在欧比旺提到自己老妈时不为所动。“我相信欧文肯定对你最近的恋爱生活很好奇。”

 

两位死党加损友互相拍了拍肩膀，然后欧比旺被奎刚拽出了帐篷。

 

在他们离开后帐篷里一片安静。昆兰掏出卸妆棉默默擦着剩下半张脸上的粉底，而文崔斯一个人站在原地一动不动，浅色的眼睛里闪烁着说不出的神采。千百个念头在希瑞脑子里转来转去，但最终她还是决定直接开口。

 

“文崔斯……你，没事吧？”

 

“……说什么傻话，当然没事了。”纤细的女人转过头来一脸不耐烦。“不过，你可以提前告诉我你有个这么鲜嫩可口的死党。”

 

“他已经有男朋友了。”

 

“所以呢？”对方耸了耸肩。“是个五十岁的大叔。”

 

“所以呢？”希瑞学着她的口气。“你别告诉我你对欧比一见钟情了？”

 

文崔斯没有回答，但眼神锐利的希瑞看到她苍白的面颊上划过一道淡淡的红晕，不自觉得咬住嘴唇。

 

“哦我的天啊。”希瑞同情的把一只手搭在文崔斯肩膀上，这时她一个多月来第一次和她肢体接触，但是在某些时候，比如这种，女生之间总是有种和谐而微妙的小气场让她们瞬间成为好朋友。“要知道欧比当了二十多年的处男，结果就在这一个月竟然开了两朵桃花。”

 

“只要他没结婚我就有机会，不是吗？”文崔斯又毫不在意的耸耸肩。“就算结婚了也没关系。不过塔奇小妞，我很好奇，你俩从来没想过滚滚床单吗？”

 

“停停停停停！”希瑞捂住耳朵大喊，“拜托不要再往我耳朵里灌输这么奇怪的念头了！我不想去想象那种画面！”

 

文崔斯没说话，只是舔着嘴唇笑了起来。

 

 

 

坐在奎刚身后欧比旺紧紧搂住前面那个人的腰，因为他感觉到奎刚的机车飚的越来越快。科洛桑的夜风在他们耳侧急速流淌而过，打在脸上时微微的痛，于是欧比旺下意识的把脸贴在奎刚躲得背上——直到这时欧比旺才意识到，自己身前的这个男人的脊背有多僵硬。

 

“奎刚？”在风声和机车马达的声音中欧比旺提起声音用力叫了他一声，对方没有反应。他以为奎刚没听见，于是又喊了一声，还拍了拍他的肩膀，可是奎刚仍然直视前方一动不动。欧比旺有些纳闷，但这一个半月的相处让他知道，奎刚虽然看上去很有社交手段，其实很多事情都喜欢憋在心里一个字不提，表面上还是一副笑眯眯无所谓的样子。欧比旺不清楚奎刚现在究竟是怎么回事，但肯定和刚才帐篷里发生的那一幕有关，因为他们之前还是好好的。

 

好吧，欧比旺不知道该怎么办才好了。刚才的那场Live除了希瑞的唱功外让他最吃惊的就是达索米尔的贝斯手文崔斯，他真的从未想到竟然会有人和自己小说里描写的女主如此相像，而她对自己莫名其妙的兴趣也很让他费解。当希瑞正大光明的叫出他的名字的时候，欧比旺真的以为自己的身份暴露了，那一瞬间他真是掐死希瑞的心都有了，不过乐队的那三个人反而……意外的迟钝？回想起刚才微妙又好笑的一幕欧比旺叹了口气，既然是希瑞的新朋友，以后肯定会经常和他们见面，看来本·克诺比这个奇奇怪怪的名字还要多存在一段时间了。

 

他们前往喷泉广场花了一个钟头，而回去的时候只用了七八分钟。在奎刚把欧比旺送上楼时他一字未发，也没进门，只是冷冰冰的道了声“晚安”就准备离开。欧比旺的心在奎刚转身的那一刹那沉到了最下面，他猛地深吸一口气，悄声却坚定的朝那个背影喊了句：

 

“别走！”

 

奎刚的身影顿在了楼梯口。但他还是没有回过头来。

 

“奎刚，在你走前至少告诉我你为什么生气。”

 

“生气？”高个子男人终于转过身来，但这次他的脸上却没有笑容。“我当然生气了，所以，让我回家一个人静静好吗？”

 

“你在生文崔斯的气？”欧比旺问道。

 

“文崔斯……？当然没有，我还不至于和一个丫头片子生气。”奎刚注视着走廊灯下的欧比旺，长长的叹了口气。“我生气是因为你却也不是因为你，不是因为我，但其实还是我自己的问题。所以，我要一个人静一静。”

 

“要是……”欧比旺又咬起了嘴唇。“要是有什么事情能让你开心起来呢？”

 

奎刚的蓝眼睛里头一次流露出不可置信。

 

 

 

等奎刚走进浴室后欧比旺就开始坐立不安了。好吧，当一个人终于要丢掉留了二十三年的贞操时他有权利忐忑不安。欧比旺倒不是因为这个而紧张，他已经在心里默默爱了奎刚五年了，甚至发展到只要是奎刚这个人，就算是路边吊车也能接受的地步，更别说奎刚的样貌身材处处棒到哭，在别人看来似乎是自己占了便宜。同样欧比旺也相信奎刚不会因为自己没经验而嫌弃自己，情侣年龄差大的好处之一就是欧比旺总是被奎刚宠着。欧比旺只是在担心，这算不算言情小说里当两个人的关系出现裂痕时，其中一方试图用肉体弥补？他这算不算在原本的问题上雪上加霜？可是奎刚既然留下了，还去沐浴了，很明显是接受了欧比旺的邀请，那奎刚究竟是高兴还是不高兴？

 

所以当奎刚裹着浴袍推开卧室的门时，穿着灰色法兰绒睡裤和纯白T恤的Only But One正盘腿坐在床上，把自己和奎刚交往后就慢慢囤起来的润滑剂一管一管的按首字母排列在床头柜上，旁边还放了一盒薄荷味的套。本来挺不开心的金教授看到眼前这一幕差点没笑出来，心情已经好了很多。他绕到欧比旺那一侧的床边坐下，嘴角慢慢浮起一丝微笑，伸手摘下欧比旺的黑框眼镜。

 

镜片后面的那双蓝灰色眼睛在卧室昏黄的灯光下闪烁着柔和的光芒，带着点羞涩带着点激动。奎刚的心里像是琴弦般微微一颤，轻轻将嘴唇凑到欧比旺半开的唇上。这不是他们第一次接吻，可奎刚仍然惊讶于年轻人的嘴唇有多柔软。欧比旺的上唇很薄，下唇丰润，一开始他们只是简简单单的四唇相接，但没过多久奎刚就伸出舌头顺着欧比旺的唇线舔了起来。年轻的写手发出一声微弱的叹息，不由自主的张开嘴唇，奎刚的舌尖顺势而入。

 

欧比旺嘴里的气息很清新，而奎刚刚刷过牙，嘴里全是欧比旺薄荷牙膏的味道（这孩子真的什么都用薄荷的嘛？）。他含住欧比旺的下唇，舌头轻轻扫过对方的嘴唇内层，然后掠过牙齿，找到了欧比旺的舌尖。年轻人似乎还是很腼腆，或者说技术很生涩，任凭奎刚怎么挑逗都不回应，所以奎刚只好耐心的用舌尖纠缠着欧比旺的舌头，时不时扫过他有些敏感的上颚。渐渐地欧比旺开始回应奎刚的动作，他的手也换上了奎刚的肩膀。年长男子发出一声深沉的笑声，一只手捧起欧比旺的脸颊，另一只手插进年轻人浓密的姜黄色头发里，将这个吻渐渐加深。

 

随着这个吻越来越激烈，两个人间的距离越来越近，欧比旺的双手也开始行动起来。他的手从之前奎刚的肩膀逐渐来到了他身前的领口处，紧紧攥着浴袍的衣襟，似乎在犹豫要不要伸进去。奎刚叹了口气，咬住欧比旺的嘴唇，同时自己的右手从欧比旺的后颈顺着脊背一路滑下去，一直到白T恤的边缘才停下，然后毫不客气的探了进去。欧比旺虽然书生气十足，但身上的肌肉手感很好，后腰的皮肤温热而顺滑。奎刚一边吻着欧比旺一边转着圈抚摸着他的后背直到白T恤被掀到了肩膀处，将他的上半身暴露在空气里。

 

“我们得……停一下……”奎刚稍稍仰起头从欧比旺的嘴里撤了出来，留下一个因为缺氧和亲吻而眼神迷离的年轻写手。“为什么……？”

 

“因为我们……穿得太多了。”奎刚没打算离开欧比旺的双唇太长时间，他一边回答一边将T恤从欧比旺头上扯下，然后又一次捧住他的脸吻了下去。而这次因为他的力度稍微大了一点，欧比旺发出一声小小的惊呼，两个人一起倒在了床垫上。年轻人深吸几口气，眨了眨眼睛，似乎才意识到自己在干什么。如果欧比旺现在能切换到作者的上帝视角的话，他会发现自己的卧室里是这样一幅香艳的场景：他正脸朝天倒在自己的床上，上半身裸露着，嘴唇微肿，皮肤因为激动而泛红，而奎刚身着白色低领浴袍，前襟大敞，双手撑在他头的两侧，长发凌乱的散落着，还有几绺正垂在欧比旺的脸上。他此时正目光灼灼的凝视着欧比旺，锐利的蓝色眼睛像是能看透年轻人的内心。

 

“在我们接着进行下去之前，我有几点要先说明。”没等奎刚发话欧比旺就先开口了。

 

“你说吧。“金教授很有定力的回答道。

 

“接下来发生的事是我完全自情自愿的。我并不是觉得你心情不好想安慰你，也不是因为有别人出现想证明自己。我只是单纯的觉得时间到了，我们该到这一步了。”

 

听到以上一板一眼毫无浪漫情调的发言奎刚挑起一根眉毛，然后哑然失笑。

 

“怎么了？”欧比旺有点不高兴。“我说的话哪里很有趣吗？”

 

“不，我不是在笑你，我是在笑我自己。”奎刚又一次看入欧比旺的双眼，眼神里满满的全都是爱意。“我活了四十多岁，没想到却是个自怨自艾的傻瓜。”

 

“咦？为什么突然这么说？”

 

“因为……“金教授低下头去在欧比旺唇上轻轻啄了一下。“因为我刚才就是在吃醋。我内心里一直在对自己说，怎么可能，我什么事情没经历过怎么还会像个青春期的小男生一样吃醋。但我的确在吃醋没错。我在吃文崔斯的醋，我讨厌她随随便便碰你，讨厌她叫我老头子，但我最受不了的是她和《不可碰触》的女主竟然如此相像！”

 

“喂……”欧比旺有点搞不清楚了。“这有什么好吃醋的啊？我写的时候还不认识她，根本想不到她会和露丝塔一模一样！”

 

“因为在我心里你小说里的主人公只能和两个人相像，那就是你和我。还记得你第一篇同人吗，就是从那个时候开始，从五年前开始我就认定了，那个电影系列里面的师父就是我，而徒弟就是你。这么长时间以来我一直在心中这样想象，在画布上这样描绘，而在我真正认识你之后这种感觉更强烈了。可是没想到，有人比我更像你作品里的主角。”

 

“奎刚……”

 

“你听我说完！这种肉麻的话我不会再说第二遍了。我原本不相信命运这种东西，觉得那都是空虚的屁话，人只要活在当下就好，但是自从五年前在漫展上见过你后我就不那么确定了。如果不是命运，我们不可能在那次漫展上正好cos成那对师徒，我不会在同人论坛上恰巧看到你写的文，我们不会隔着网络和文字抱着同样的感情想念着彼此，而我根本不会在此时此刻出现在你的卧室。所以当文崔斯出现的那刻，我对原本的命运产生了动摇，我突然觉得命运是不是给了你一个更好的伴侣，我只不过是个一厢情愿的老头子。所以我才生气，我气自己竟然会被这种事情而动摇。”

 

“奎刚……”在听完这段话后欧比旺坐直了身体，郑重的看着奎刚的眼睛，双手搭在他的肩膀上。“作为写手，我可能比你稍微浪漫一点，不过我可以告诉你我不相信什么命运。五年前的漫展你指的是什么，我完全不知道，等着你以后慢慢告诉我，不过我会写那对师徒的同人是因为我憧憬那种亦师亦友的关系。我希望在生命中能有个人像那位师父一样关心我，引导我，和我心灵相通——这是在我心目中最棒的伴侣关系。当你还只是Riverstone的时候我就对你有这种感觉，你肯定年纪比我大，成名比我早，而你的插画总能激发我的新灵感，虽然我们没怎么交流过但那种感觉就算隔着屏幕也很清楚。你可以把我们的相遇归结为命运，不过难道不是我们彼此无论性格阅历还是兴趣爱好都很契合才有如此强烈的感觉吗？再说了，无论我之后写过多少小说，对我最重要的一篇永远都是第一篇，将我们联系在一起的那一篇。”

 

看着眼前这言之凿凿的年轻人，奎刚觉得自从和欧比旺相遇后自己就把所有的冷静和自持全都扔到了塔图因的沙漠里。他深吸一口气，对着欧比旺真心实意的微微一笑，然后决定不再拖延，赶紧把欧比旺拆吃入腹才是正道。

 

于是他俩又滚到了一起。

 

等他们的衣服全部落在地上，终于毫无遮掩的赤诚相对时，欧比旺还是抑制不住的有点脸红。他伸手戳了戳奎刚形状健美的胸肌，被年长的人瞪了一眼后才把手整个贴了上去。同时奎刚也没闲着，他正顺着欧比旺的耳垂一路亲吻下来，在胸口的乳首处多停留了一会。从来没被人碰过这个地方的欧比旺着实吃了一惊，他从来没想到自己身体的这个部位能产生这种神奇的感觉。看来同人文还是有科学依据的……他一边喘息一边这样想着。但等到奎刚行进到他的下腹时欧比旺就没多少脑容量用来思考了，因为奎刚的舌头正在对他的性器做着一些同人文里分级为NC-17的事情，像是奎刚的舌头顺着他的柱身上下舔动，或者恶意卷住头部。没过多久欧比旺就觉得自己硬了起来，大约是这辈子最硬的一次。他也想做点什么取悦一下奎刚，但他一没经验，二是因为他整个人都在奎刚的掌控下颤抖的厉害，而且金教授看起来似乎正在自娱自乐，所以他还是老老实实的躺下等着被上。

 

还有，关于谁上谁下这点，奎刚和欧比旺都一致表示，在欧比旺熟练掌握做攻这门技术前，还是由熟悉人体结构的金教授在上面吧。

 

没过多久在奎刚的舌头与双手的努力之下两个人都硬的很充分，奎刚决定是时候给欧比旺做润滑了。欧比旺原本以为生活很有原则的金教授会在自己准备的几管润滑剂中挑选出最适合他们的一管，而事实上——奎刚连看都没看就随手抓了一管离自己最近的，拧开盖子后挤出一坨，抹在自己右手的中指和食指上。紧接着欧比旺又尝到了二十三年来从没经历过的感觉，他感受到一根冰冷的手指缓缓探到了自己的后穴，那根修长的手指先是在开口处旋转了几圈，揉着那里绷紧的肌肉，然后一小节指尖小心翼翼的钻了进去。

 

欧比旺的惊叫消失在了奎刚嘴里。奎刚一边俯下身吻着欧比旺分散他的注意力，一边极其温柔的替他开扩着。欧比旺的后面非常的紧，奎刚只伸进去了一根手指就觉得有点困难，所以他现在只能对欧比旺的勃起多加关照，让他尽可能放松下来，同时在扩张的同时努力寻找甬道内那一点。在他加入第二根手指剪刀状开扩时，他的中指指尖突然蹭到了一小块感觉略微不同的组织，而欧比旺也很配合的像通电一样浑身抽搐了一下，发出一声让人想要对他为所欲为的呻吟。这孩子的声音实在是好听极了，原本温和清亮的声音在性欲的刺激下变的沙哑性感，惹得奎刚手下的动作不自觉得快了起来。

 

终于，在奎刚的三根手指也能自如出入后，欧比旺咬着嘴唇点点头。“奎刚——进来吧。”奎刚抓过欧比旺脑袋下的枕头垫在欧比旺的腰下面。他本来建议第一次做爱用最方便的背入式减轻欧比旺的麻烦，不过略带浪漫气息并且看了不少同人文的写手表示要在被进入的时候看着奎刚的眼睛，所以他们就采用了最老实保守的姿势，一上一下，面对面。奎刚勃起的头部已经抵在了欧比旺的入口处，他低头凝视着欧比旺的眼睛，在看到年轻人有些紧张却又满是期待的眼神时又一次吻上了他的唇，并在四唇相接时用力一挺身，进入了欧比旺的后穴。

 

就算经过了充分润滑和扩张，欧比旺的后面仍然很紧，奎刚只进去了头部，身下的年轻人额头上已经冒出了汗，但他什么都没说，只是模仿着奎刚吻他时的举动吸吮着他的舌头，尽量让自己放松下来。奎刚真是不能更爱身下这个贴心又温柔的年轻人，所以他也用尽全力的忍住自己的动作，在确定欧比旺无碍后才继续推进。过了几分钟后大汗淋漓的两个人终于完美的契合在一起。

 

“唔……”仰头躺在床上的欧比旺睁开迷离的眼睛，轻轻地哼了一声。“也许是我同人看得少，不过这种感觉和文里写到的不是很一样？”

 

“我真的不想知道你都看过什么文。”奎刚微笑着吻着欧比旺，然后轻轻咬着他厚实的耳垂。“不过你现在是什么感觉？”

 

“……被填得很满？毕竟这是我的第一次，不是特别痛，但略微有撕裂的感觉——别担心，真的不疼。不过也暂时没有快感，也许是因为你正在偷懒一动不动。”

 

“我年轻的写手，你以为我愿意一动不动吗？”金教授眯起眼睛，“我是在给你时间适应。”

 

“呃，好吧，我现在感觉不错，你可以继续了。”

 

终于等到了这句话，奎刚轻轻哼了一声，将自己的柱身撤出来大半截，然后猛地向内一顶。欧比旺被他激烈的动作顶的说不出话来，但前列腺被头部摩擦时产生的快感却让他呻吟出声。奎刚的眼睛在这声呻吟里变了颜色，他双手撑在欧比旺身侧，吻着他的锁骨，再也抑制不住的快速进出起来。牢牢记着刚才找到的位置，他每一次挺入都瞄准了欧比旺后穴内的那一点，年轻人低哑的呻吟和喘息很快就在室内回荡起来。随着奎刚的动作越来越激烈，欧比旺的双腿也分得越来越大，最后他终于抬起双腿缠上了奎刚的腰——那自从初次惊鸿一瞥就让他一直念念不忘的，精壮的腰。

 

也许是因为前戏和扩张时两个人都忍得太辛苦，没过一会他们就一同喘息着即将抵达高潮。欧比旺在喘息和呻吟中已经说不出话了，只是面带哀求的看向奎刚。年长的男人吻了吻他的额头，伸手握上了他硬的发痛的勃起，很有技巧的挑弄起来。奎刚又冲撞了十几下，在感受到欧比旺突然僵硬并猛然收缩的时候自己也到达了顶点。

 

高潮的感觉并不像同人文里描述的眼前一道白光脑内漫天烟火，而是宛如自由坠落般意识清醒却失去所有的控制，但欧比旺并不害怕，因为奎刚沉重的身躯正紧紧压在自己身上，虽然压得他喘不过气，却也意外的有安全感。男人的手臂正松松圈在自己身侧，头靠在欧比旺的肩膀上，深棕色的长发披散了两人一身，被汗水黏在皮肤上。这感觉很痒，很奇妙，很让人想哭又想笑。当欧比旺还是个青春期的少年时他就梦想过这一天，梦想着有个高大温柔的情人耐心的带着他走过初夜的每一步，而时至今日他的梦想终于实现，他的怀抱里就躺着一个高大温柔的人，这个人是名风度翩翩的教授，是网络上传奇般的画手，同样也是欧比旺五年以来的灵魂伴侣。

 

他再无所求。

 

——直到他终于从高潮中平复过来的爱人对他这样说：“真想就这么躺着一动不动啊，不过咱们还是要去洗个澡，把这一身的液体全部洗掉。”

 

好吧，初夜过后浑身上下酸痛的像是被班沙牛踩过一样的欧比旺只想直接昏过去算了。

 

 

 

 

第二天，希瑞·塔奇带着几件让人脸红心跳的 _玩具_ 亲自上门祝贺欧比旺丢掉保留了二十三年的童贞，被恼羞成怒的写手和眯起眼睛微微笑着的画手一起丢出了家门。

 

 

 


	3. 达索米尔乐队介绍

 

01

 “达索米尔”摇滚乐队首场演出曲目：

 

《迷雾女巫》

《不可碰触之路》

《Oh But Why?》

《Die Mauer, das Maul》

《这是首由我们的吉他手作词作曲但就是没想好名字的曲子》

 

安可曲目：

 

《于亿万星辰深处》

 

↑其实这次Live就是给Only But One的一封表白信，希瑞表示很无语

 

 

02

詹戈大叔的故事：

 

詹戈·菲特成长于一个兄弟异常众多的家庭，他家有十二个孩子，全都是男孩，而且都是三胞胎，一共四个出生，詹戈是老大。而不知为什么连不是双胞胎的兄弟之间也长得非常相像，而他的双胞胎弟弟雷克斯和科迪简直和他一模一样。所以在菲特家每个月最重要的事情就是剪头发，因为十二个孩子们长得实在是太像了，导致只有不同的发行才能分辨出来。在这十二个小伙子纷纷成年后刺青成为了第二个很好的选择。据说詹戈的爸妈一直想要个女孩所以不停地生生生，结果生出来的无一例外全都是男孩。

 

由于在这么一个大家庭里长大，又是所有孩子之中最年长的一个，詹戈从小就养成了不爱说话以及靠拳头确立权威这两个性格。不过他还是一到二十岁就逃离了自己的家，一个是因为自己的爱好之一是架子鼓，但是最小的弟弟们正在备战高中入学考试，而另外也是因为就连最后一波弟弟们都到了青春期。看着和自己长得一模一样的人干着些青春期小毛孩热衷的事情实在是太诡异了。

 

虽然再共和国教育非常普及，詹戈却没有上大学，因为他觉得大学没什么能教给他的。二十岁的詹戈是个强壮结实的年轻人，有着敏锐的眼睛和用不完的力气，而且还精通电路维修。他当过达戈巴的伐木工，去荷斯造过冰原科考站，更别说在科洛桑的码头扛东西。不过过了这样的生活几年后詹戈终于找到了最适合自己的工作，那就是赏金猎人。

 

共和国所谓的赏金猎人并不是小说或者电影里那种裤兜里别着管枪满天追着人跑那种，而是指追债者。在共和国有大把大把向政府和银行系统贷款后不还钱逃跑或者藏起来的人，而詹戈的工作就是靠官方提供给他的零星资料把那些欠款人找出来。不知为什么詹戈干这个工作简直得心应手，他很快就成为了共和国内部让欠款人闻风丧胆的赏金猎人。

 

詹戈从来没想过要找个女人成家或者怎样，因为他前二十年的生活实在是让他过怕了，不过在他三十岁的某一天突然接到科洛桑社会福利中心的一个电话，让他去接他的儿子。当时简直天旋地转的詹戈去了之后第一次见到了自己的儿子波巴，一个和他自己几乎长得一模一样的三岁男孩。在工作人员的解释下詹戈才想起来，几年前他有段时间手头很紧，迫不得已去参加了由科洛桑的卡米诺生殖研究中心发起的一项研究活动，提供了自己的精子。大约四年前有位匿名女性选中了他的基因，但不知为什么她将自己三岁大的儿子遗弃在了社会福利中心。

 

詹戈抱着自己虽然只有三岁，但已经和自己长得一模一样的儿子，再一次感叹道菲特家的遗传基因究竟有多强大。还有，那个生下波巴的女人是因为自己长得太丑才嫌弃他的吗。

 

不过不管怎样，詹戈有了个活泼可爱的小儿子。因为自己的职业他不能每天都把波巴带在身边，只好把他送回老家。老家的菲特爸妈很是高兴，他们的十二个儿子都纷纷长大成家立业了，老两口很是寂寞，波巴的到来让整个屋子重新活了过来。自从有了波巴后詹戈每天都会和他视频聊天，只要一有空闲时间就回家看望他，父子俩的关系很是不错。

 

不过当詹戈一个人在追债的路上住在陌生的酒店或者小旅馆时，他还是会感觉到很寂寞。毕竟就算他怎样嫌弃吵闹的弟弟们，他还是有点想念和一群人住在一起的生活。在一个特别无聊的夜晚詹戈拿出手机刷起了最近比较火的几个论坛，刷着刷着就随手点进一篇首页上回复很多的小说里。那虽然是个短篇，但詹戈被完全吸引住了，因为小说描写了在一个虚构的科幻世界里，一个人无意中被卷进了一个巨大的阴谋，在不知情的情况下他的基因被盗取了，接下来是他的身份，他的家庭，最后是他的自我意识。而小说的结尾是男主试图逃出禁闭他的地方，却被一群全副武装的护卫抓住。在他被枪决的一刹那前那个手里握着枪的护卫摘下了自己的白色头盔，下面赫然就是男主自己的脸。

 

詹戈被这篇小说深深的触动了，他突然对小说的男主感同身受。从某种意义上来说，波巴的确是这样来的，虽然那个孩子带给他的是为人父母的快乐，但他的确是在自己毫不知情的情况下出生的。而说到和自己长得一模一样的人……雷克斯，科迪，艾科，小五，狐狸，小狼……他的十一个弟弟随便挑。

 

詹戈记住了那个作者让他哼了一声的名字——Only But One。

 

在接下来的两三年里Only But One的小说一直伴随着詹戈在共和国的各个角落搜寻欠债人。他最爱看的是他写的科幻和惊悚，但就算无聊的爱情小说他也随便翻着看完了，而Only But One写过的几篇童话故事他经常念给波巴听，小伙子很喜欢。在两个月前他随手翻着自己在科洛桑公寓一楼大厅的信息版，然后看到了一个“Only But One读书会”的宣传单。那天他正好没事，于是就过去打发时间，结果在读书会上他分别撞见一个背着电吉他和贝斯的人。

 

从那以后詹戈·菲特的生活有了一点新变化：他变成了达索米尔的鼓手，认识了名叫昆兰的天才吉他手和名叫文崔斯的神秘贝斯手，他们一个月后终于有了个主唱，不需要再忍受昆兰杀猪一般的嚎叫，虽然要不是他曾经见过那个叫塔奇的妹子猛踢昆兰的蛋，这位新来的妹子看上去就是富家子弟的娇娇女。再后来达索米尔开了第一次Live，他又认识了希瑞的两个朋友。

 

虽然当时没意识到发生了什么，不过詹戈·菲特的人生从那一刻变得与众不同起来。

 

 

 

 

03

 

文崔斯的故事：

 

其实像詹戈一样，文崔斯也来自一个庞大的家庭，但她家庭里面的人没有一点血缘关系——她们都是弃婴。达索米尔的土壤富含一种稀有的物质，导致女婴的出生率特别高，会有一些家庭在接二连三生下女婴后就直接丢掉，而在达索米尔最有名的女婴遗弃之地就是文崔斯长大的那所老房子——塔尔津主母的家。

 

塔尔津主母在达索米尔也算是个传说一样的人物，在几十年前她还是个四岁的小女孩，和家人住在祖传的老宅里。在一个没有月亮的晚上他们全家人莫名其妙的横死在床上，只有四岁的塔尔津幸免于难。这起杀人案件当年连续一个星期霸占了共和国各大报纸的头条，但直到几十年后的现在大家仍然不知道是谁杀死了那十几个人。在失去家人后塔尔津被迫离开达索米尔，去和一个住在别处的远方亲戚生活，而塔尔津老宅也彻底关闭。等她十四年后再次回到达索米尔时塔尔津已经变成了一名冷漠阴沉的女子，她那达索米尔人惯有的苍白皮肤上涂着不知是眼影还是纹身的紫色条纹，散发着一股生人勿近的气息。她平日只是独居在老宅，一个人深入浅出，在大约两年后第一个女婴被遗弃在她的台阶上，塔尔津什么都没说，只是将婴儿抱了回去。渐渐地每年都会有两三名婴儿被扔在塔尔津祖宅的台阶上，只不过人们发现她只抱走了女婴，将男婴扔在原地不管不问。渐渐地有越来越多的女孩子生活在塔尔津的家里，她们也许性格略微孤僻了一些，而且身上都有着和塔尔津一样的纹身，不过这些女孩子们都在塔尔津的照料下健康长大了。后来达索米尔的人都像她收留的女孩子们一样尊称她为“主母”。

 

阿萨吉·文崔斯也是被遗弃到塔尔津门口的女婴之一，她不知道自己的亲生父母是谁，而塔尔津祖宅里的女孩子们都知道她们不需要为这个问题所困扰，一旦你成了暗夜姐妹之一，你永远只属于暗夜姐妹。暗夜姐妹的这个名字是因为她们全都是在半夜被丢在塔尔津祖宅的门口的，所以当地人都称她们为暗夜姐妹。文崔斯也许和其他姐妹们有点不一样，因为她在十五岁的时候就离开了自己的故乡达索米尔，来到了科洛桑。塔尔津主母之所以这么早就放她出来，是因为从科洛桑传来消息说之前收养主母的那个人因为年纪大了身体不是很好，所以塔尔津决定送暗夜姐妹之一去他那里照看他，顺便学点不一样的东西。她最后选了文崔斯，也许她早就察觉到了文崔斯那颗不安于现状的内心。

 

曾经将塔尔津抚养成人的那位远房亲戚是一名六十多岁的老教授，名叫杜库，曾经在科洛桑大学任教，现在已经退休了。老头子虽然须发全白了，但是身材异常高大，而且精神矍铄，第一次见面时文崔斯根本不知道他那里身体不好，后来才发现他经常神经性头痛，严重时甚至会昏死过去。虽然和文崔斯无亲无故，但杜库对她很好，不仅送她去社区学校读书，还鼓励她发展自己的爱好。在一次音乐节上文崔斯被一个摇滚乐团深深吸引了，并从此踏上了自己的摇滚之路。因为那个乐团的吉他手是个满头小辫子的白痴，而且文崔斯也更偏爱能调动整个乐团灵魂的贝斯，她决定成为一名贝斯手。在那年的生日（也许并不是她真正的生日，只是她被塔尔津主母捡到的日子），她用打工攒下的钱和杜库给她的生活费给自己买了一把音色很棒的贝斯。

 

然后在她十八岁生日那天，杜库送给她一本小说作为生日礼物，她在看到小说封面的时候心脏几乎漏跳了一拍，因为封面上那个在迷雾缭绕中只有背影的女子看起来像极了自己，而在翻了几页后她知道为什么杜库会送给她这本书了，因为女主的家乡叫做达索米尔——虽然她的达索米尔没有迷雾，也没有沼泽，但那熟悉的气息几乎让她泪眼迷茫。一转眼已经离开达索米尔三年了，文崔斯从来没回去过，所以她不知道自己竟然这么想念故乡的一切，想念和暗夜姐妹一起的生活。读着这本小说，她竟然有梦回故乡的感觉。

 

而更让她百感交集的是，她觉得这本书的女主角露丝塔就是自己，那种从不知道自己起源的困惑，那种独自一人踏上异乡的孤寂，而最让她倍感熟悉的就是笼罩全书的层层迷雾，让人看不清露丝塔真正的面目。作为一名暗夜姐妹，她们的生活总是隐藏在塔尔津主母的大宅里，在黑暗里成长，生活，最后到了年龄后默默地离开达索米尔，再也不踏足那片自己被遗弃的故土。几十年来近百名暗夜姐妹都以这样的方式离开了达索米尔，其中就包括文崔斯。她们就像《不可碰触》里面的露丝塔，在被父母抛弃的那刻便宛若亡灵，在塔尔津主母的手下重新凝为人形死而复生。

 

而现在，竟然有人用文字替暗夜姐妹讲述了她们的故事。

 

文崔斯记住了那个让她扯起嘴角轻笑一声的名字：Only But One，OB-One。

 

在《不可碰触》出版两年后文崔斯已经成为了科洛桑摇滚圈里名声不小的贝斯手，可惜她从来没对哪个乐团看上眼过。有天她在OB-One发文的论坛上闲逛，突然看到有人跟帖说会在近期举行一个小型读书会，地址离杜库家不远，那天她正好也没有事情，于是就去了。在读书会上她意外的碰到了当年那个启发她走上摇滚之路的乐队的白痴吉他手昆兰·沃斯——他目前已经单飞了，还有一名看起来拽了吧唧的大叔詹戈·菲特，据说曾经玩过架子鼓。三个人在读书会后跑去了昆兰家的地下室，然后各自展示了一下自己的技艺后一拍即合。

 

在给乐队起名字是时昆兰提议说就叫“不可碰触”好了，既然三个人是在读书会上认识的，但詹戈表示这个名字有点太普通了，很容易和别的东西撞车。在旁边沉默了许久的文崔斯突然说，那我们就叫达索米尔好了。

 

为什么？昆兰和詹戈不理解，因为那是小说女主的出身地吗？

 

是的，文崔斯轻轻扬起嘴角，魅惑一笑，但那同时也是迷雾女巫出没的地方，我的家乡。

 

一个月后昆兰从路边找到了一个妹子，说她很适合做达索米尔的主唱。文崔斯觉得这个叫塔奇的小妞声音很不错，但是看起来就是个在万千人宠爱中长大的娇娇女，和乐队其他三个人气场完全不符。但她也实在受不了昆兰杀猪一样的歌声，所以同意让塔奇小妞试一试。随着一次次的排练文崔斯发现新来的妹子其实很有天赋，而且也很刻苦，除了她似乎没看过OB-One的小说让她有点不爽之外，文崔斯对她没任何意见——

 

直到达索米尔第一次Live结束后用作后台的帐篷里闯进两个陌生人。

 

在看到那个个子和自己差不多高的年轻人的第一眼时，文崔斯的心就像是第一次读《不可碰触》一样漏跳了一拍。她跟本不知道为什么自己会有这种感觉。那家伙长得很帅吗？比之前对她死缠烂打的某个乐团主唱差远了。但当文崔斯看到那个大男孩捧着一束清香的百合，对着塔奇小妞扬起一个温暖而腼腆的笑容时，文崔斯第一次觉得竟然有人的笑容可以照亮笼罩在达索米尔上空的迷雾。她被那笑容和那双蓝灰色的眼睛所蛊惑了。而且他的名字叫欧比。

 

自从成为OB-One的书迷后文崔斯经常会想像这位写手会是什么样子的人。文崔斯希望他还是个年轻人，还没到三十岁，有着乱糟糟的头发和好看的笑容，也许戴着副黑框眼镜。但她同时也知道，能写出露丝塔那种沧桑心境的人也许不会那么年轻。OB-One的语言有种让人欲罢不能的魔力，每个人都能在里面看到自己想要的东西——这样的写手不会太年轻。

 

所以当她见到那位被塔奇小妞称为“欧比”但后来自我介绍说他叫本·克诺比的年轻人时，她可以尽情想象OB-One就是这幅鲜嫩可口的样子，但潜意识里她知道这是不可能的。只可惜这个克诺比已经有了男朋友，一位不知道从哪里冒出来的五十岁大叔。不过文崔斯可不是会轻易放弃的人，她可是曾经练贝斯练到手指出血也不休息，一直达到自己满意的水平才罢休。而眼前的这一抹灿烂笑容是她也许再过几十年也不会再遇到的，所以她无论如何都要努力争取，让那个笑容朝着自己绽放。

 

而她的突破口很简单，目前为止还是先和塔奇小妞搞好关系。

 

本·克诺比。文崔斯微笑着记住了这个名字。我们来日方长。

 

 

 

04

昆兰的故事：

 

如果有人说，科洛桑摇滚圈堪称吉他手第一人的昆兰·沃斯其实出身于科洛桑音乐世家，并曾在科洛桑大学音乐学院就读的话，不知有几个人会相信。只不过如果你逮住那个一头小辫子的吉他手严肃正经的询问他的话，他会挠挠头一脸不好意思地说，你从哪里知道的，不过没错啊……

 

没错，昆兰·沃斯的确出生于科洛桑非常有名的音乐世家，他的父亲是共和国最知名的钢琴家和作曲家之一，而她的母亲也是著名的长笛演奏家，而顺着族谱往上数昆兰的爷爷，爷爷的爷爷，还有辈分还在上面的各位爷爷奶奶们也都是著名的音乐家，或者作曲家，或者音乐教育家，或者指挥等等等等。他们家的每代人几乎都在科洛桑大学的约翰·威廉姆斯音乐学院担任名誉教授或者教授，提到他们家族时几乎无人不知。

 

然后这条五线谱般的族谱传到昆兰的时候硬生生的划上了个休止符。

 

昆兰从小就讨厌学各种各样的音乐理论，讨厌他爸总是把他按在琴凳上练琴，讨厌他们家过节聚会的时候总搞得像个音乐会，讨厌他不能和邻居家小孩一样去上学，而是在要在请私人教师在家里上课。十七岁那年的夏天他终于明白了自己想要的是什么，他并不是不热爱音乐，他毕竟骨子里流淌着的是这个家族的血，但他想要的是另一种形式的音乐，不是被局限在钢琴键或者管弦乐器的按键上，他热爱的音乐是电吉他，是摇滚，是那种肆意张扬和燃烧青春。但他偷偷买的吉他被他老爸摔了个稀巴烂，然后一过十八岁他就被送进了约翰·威廉姆斯音乐学院，在那里昆兰家的人不需要申请或者测试，可以直接入学。

 

昆兰在音乐学院熬了一个学期，最后终于趁他爸妈没注意的时候逃跑了。在接下来的几年内他去过各个地方练习他的琴技，他跑去过塔图因沙漠上的小酒馆里驻唱，他跑去参加过奥德朗的摇滚音乐节，但最后他还是回到了科洛桑，并且被当时科洛桑名声很响的一个摇滚乐团“Light & Saber”相中，成为了里面的第二吉他手。凭借骨子里的音乐天赋昆兰很快干掉了乐队的前第一吉他手，并且成为了科洛桑摇滚圈最好的吉他手之一，当然，前提是他把主唱的工作交给别人。

 

昆兰从小就性格很倔强，特别喜欢干别人不允许他干的事情，就像他爸逼着他学钢琴，他就一定不会学钢琴一样，之前他父母为了保证他的练琴时间不允许他上网，所以在他翘家后他的时间除了练琴和驻唱就全部花在了网络上。在一个百无聊赖的饭后，昆兰随手找了一个似乎很火爆的文学论坛，抱着纯吐槽的心情点开了首页上最受欢迎的一个帖子，然后他就再也没能爬出来。

 

那是篇五万字左右的奇幻小说，男主角是一名有超能力的青年，可以在碰触到物件时看到上一个使用这件物品的人的形象和记忆。凭借这一超能力他一直都在协助警方探案，但是因为一次偶然的失忆，他无意间将一名小偷从楼顶上推了下去。从那以后虽然男主利用自己的超能力断断续续的回忆起了自己之前的生活，可是那次失手杀人一直萦绕在他的心头，他发现自己的心里越来越阴暗，行为越来越极端，甚至无法在案发现场控制住自己嗜血的情绪。尽管他在努力的克制着自己，可是他还是不断的在光明面与黑暗面之间挣扎。作者并没有在结尾给出明确的结局，只是写着男主带着妻子曾写给他的情书和一把沾着鲜血的匕首在一条幽暗的森林小路上越走越远，越走越远，而没人知道那路的尽头究竟是悬崖荆棘，还是一片阳光灿烂。没有人知道男主最终会带着哪一样东西回到世间。

 

虽然感觉有点牵强，但昆兰在这个男主的身上看到了自己的影子。他何尝不是从出生就一直在内心自我挣扎？是听从父母的安排还是追求自己的爱好，是像家里所有人一样走古典音乐的路还是抱着自己心爱的吉他唱自己喜欢的歌？纵使没有小说的男主那么极端，但每个作出艰难抉择的人都曾走过那一条漫长的森林小道，只有走下去才能知道路的结尾是什么在等待着你。

 

而且，超能力什么的真是酷毙了好吗！只要碰到东西就能看到使用者的样子和记忆，简直是泡妞神技啊！

 

昆兰记住了这个让他看得大呼过瘾的作者的名字：Only But One。

 

半年后他闲的没事干去参加了一个Only But One一本很受欢迎的惊恐小说的读书会，在那里他遇见了一个长得像这本惊恐小说女主一样的贝斯手文崔斯，还有一名看起来异常熟悉但就是想不起来在哪里见过的鼓手大叔詹戈。（几个月后昆兰终于想起来了，他在科洛桑大学那短短的一个学期内曾经和一个叫塔普·菲特的人打过一架。）他把这两个人带到了自己的地下室，然后三个人即兴合奏了一曲当年“Light &Saber”的经典曲目《Do you want to kill some droids?》。一曲过后另外两个人先鄙视了昆兰的黑嗓，然后决定一起组建一个乐队。而他们唯一差的就是一名主唱。

 

一个月后一个无论是颜还是歌喉都正的让昆兰想哭的妹子从天而降来到他的身边，他不仅找到了接下来几年的奋斗目标，还给达索米尔找到了一个天赐的主唱。他对希瑞·塔奇一见钟情，而原因除了对方的长相还有歌喉之外，也是因为希瑞的身上燃烧着一股凡事不做到最好决不罢休的气质，那种坚毅和决绝简直像飞蛾扑火一样吸引着昆兰，让他不由自主想要和这个刚刚认识的妹子走得更近一些。

 

再后来，在达索米尔第一次Live之后昆兰顶着半张没卸掉粉底的脸差点和希瑞最好的朋友/闺蜜打起来，拳头都伸出去了才发现事情根本不是自己想的那样，所以他最后还是兴高采烈的飘着回家，继续他的追妹子计划去了。那晚昆兰坐在床上点开Only But One为数不多但是纯情的要死的小说，一边看心中一边默默地伤感，究竟什么时候他才有胆量告诉希瑞自己的真名和真正来历呢？要是什么时候能见一见写了这篇小说的Only But One就好了，能写出这种爱情故事的人肯定知道怎么泡妞啊！

 

 


	4. 星星曲

“你在笑什么？”

 

晚上七点的屋子里一片温馨。他们刚吃过晚饭，一起洗了盘子，此时此刻正一同坐在起居室的长沙发上，身后壁炉里的火焰时不时劈啪作响。他们分别靠在左右两个沙发扶手上，抱着自己的笔记本，伸向对方的腿交缠在一起。欧比旺的一条腿盘在自己身下托着电脑，另外一条搭在奎刚蜷起来的膝盖上。有那么一段时间他们谁也没有说话，起居室里弥漫着音响里传来的爵士乐以及两个人在键盘上时不时的敲击声。

 

但当欧比旺不经意间抬起眼看向奎刚时，他发现年长的男人嘴角处挂着一抹淡淡的笑容，于是不由得好奇的问出声。奎刚在炉火映照下闪烁着金色波光的蓝眼睛从电脑屏幕上抬了起来，在对上欧比旺的眼睛时对他温柔一笑。“没笑什么。你在干什么呢？”

 

“我在回复论坛上的读者。”欧比旺做了个鬼脸。“本来信誓旦旦的说昨晚一定会更文，结果食言了，现在正在安抚这群催稿狂魔。要知道，这都是你的错。”

 

“啊。”奎刚挑了挑眉毛。“你是在抱怨我昨晚让你太累了吗？”

 

“哼。”欧比旺朝着他的爱人回挑眉毛。“你是在嫌弃我体力不好吗？”

 

“我亲爱的年轻写手，我当然不会嫌弃你。”奎刚对他微微一笑。“但你昨晚的确是累的直接睡着了，所以我得向你的粉丝们说声对不起。也许我应该用Riverstone的身份发个帖子，里面写上‘今天Only But One没有更新全都是我的错，我们昨晚的合作太让人筋疲力尽了。PS：是在床上’？”

 

已经和奎刚交往了几年，甚至快要演变成老夫老妻的欧比旺在听到这句调笑后还是微微羞红了脸。他轻咳了一声，试图回到刚才的话题：“话说，你究竟在干什么？”

 

“你就非要刨根问底。”奎刚宠溺的叹了口气，把自己大腿上的笔记本朝欧比旺的方向转了过去，写手看到屏幕上是一张图片，看起来像是一幅静物写生。

 

“这是……学生作业？”

 

“是。”奎刚把电脑摆回原来的状态。“我在批作业。”

 

“呃，可是，你不是应该去画室里面当面点评吗？这样在网上看照片不会不清楚吗？”

 

“只是群大一新生的基础静物写生而已，还用不到当面指点，我不过是心血来潮去给他们布置了一次作业。”奎刚无所谓的耸了耸肩，“而且我告诉他们了，如果因为图片不清晰或者用了PS让我看出来了的话，我不能保证能给他们几分。据说有几个人一下课就跑去买相机了。”

 

你这个促进共和国GDP增长的变态腹黑教授！欧比旺在自己肚子里大叫，就是不敢说出口，不过奎刚心领神会的朝他挑了挑眉毛，这么几年在一起的生活让他们了解彼此的每一个眼神和表情，而现在欧比旺正瞪大了眼睛，微微撇着嘴角，很明显是一副想吐槽又不敢的样子。奎刚也不点破，把注意力放回下一份作业上，欧比旺也接着回复起了网友留言。起居室的气氛又回到了之前的脉脉温馨，直到起居室里那台可以被称作古董，也不知天价几何，却经常被两人拿来试听达索米尔新专辑的唱片机吱的一声播完了最后一首歌。两个人都从电脑后面抬起眼来看向对方异口同声的说到：

 

“你去换。”

 

“这次该你了吧。”欧比旺先开口了。“这张唱片是你选的，所以该你换下一首。”

 

“咦……你说的什么我没听清楚。”奎刚故意装作听不见。“你竟然忍心让我这个老年人跑腿，也不自己去换照片，真让我伤心。”

 

“现在倒说自己是老年人了？！”直到现在还腰酸背痛的欧比旺开始炸毛了。“昨晚我一再恳求你不要做第二次的时候你怎么不说自己是老年人呢！”

 

“我的确再过几年就要到科洛桑免费乘坐公共交通的年纪了啊。”年近五十的金教授摊了摊手。“这是我也不能改变的事实。”

 

“等你到了那个岁数我就把你送去养老院，一个月才去看你一次！”年轻的写手不经大脑的脱口而出，在看到奎刚脸上一闪而过的忧伤时立刻后悔了。“奎……我不是这个意思，唉，你知道我肯定不会啦！”

 

“当然。”奎刚微笑着向前俯身凑去。“不过还是签个字画个押？”

 

欧比旺也微笑着朝他凑过去，两个人轻轻地在对方唇上吻了一下，吻过后眼睛里都是笑意。

 

“不过，为了惩罚你刚才说的话，你还是去把唱片换一下吧？”

 

欧比旺决定在面对奎刚时无论气氛有多温馨都不能松懈防御，这家伙真是无孔不入。他叹了口气，放下电脑站起身，光着脚走到起居室一角的唱片机旁边取出听完的唱片，又在旁边的柜子旁蹲下身。“下一张你想听什么？”

 

“都可以，你有什么想听的吗？”

 

“我吗，唔……希瑞昨天给我的试听碟到现在都还没听过，要不试试看好了？”

 

“好啊。”奎刚坐在沙发上点点头。“之前听你说这一次的风格和之前的很不一样？”

 

“是的。”欧比旺从柜子的最顶层取出一张没有包装，只在封面上笔迹潦草的用马克笔标上了曲目的唱片，放进机器里。“他们这次没有走摇滚风，而是尝试了民谣，翻唱了乐队里四个人各自家乡的一首民谣，又搜集了其他几个地方的曲子，据希瑞说包括奥德朗的《高山牧歌》以及塔图因的《星星曲》。”

 

“我很喜欢那首《星星曲》。”奎刚把电脑放在咖啡桌上，拍了拍自己身边的空位。“过来。”

 

伴随着民谣吉他舒缓而让忧伤的前奏欧比旺坐回到奎刚的身边，长发男人伸手搂过自己年轻的爱人在他鬓角上轻轻印下一个吻。两个人就这样肩并肩坐着，默不做声的听着吉他动听的弦声，直到希瑞清澈空灵的声音从音响中传出。

 

“很好听嘛。”奎刚的声音里带着点不可置信，“我之前真的以为达索米尔只玩摇滚，没想到这次尝试转型竟然也这么棒。”

 

“因为这是第三张唱片了，已经有了粉丝基础，所以唱片公司说可以尝试一下新风格看看粉丝的反应如何，也可以吸引新的粉丝群。”欧比旺复述了希瑞的原话，“再说，希瑞的声音很好听，很适合唱民谣。”

 

“她对这首《星星曲》的演绎和我之前听过的完全不一样，但我也很喜欢。”奎刚低声回答道，“下次见面要好好表扬她一下。”

 

“奎刚……？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你之前是在哪里听过这首歌的？”欧比旺控制不住自己的好奇心，因为刚才奎刚的声音里有着让他听不懂的感情，年长的男人似乎陷入了一段尘封于时间里的回忆。

 

“当然是在塔图因。”奎刚微微一笑，“那是在星空之下，沙漠之上，一瓶烈酒，一只锡笛。”

 

“还有一个人？”写手永远知道怎样脑补出一个让奎刚这样的人露出怀念眼神的浪漫场景。

 

“当然，还有一个人。”奎刚笑着亲了亲欧比旺的耳垂。“怎么，你不吃醋？”

 

“有什么好吃醋的？”欧比旺丢给他一对白眼。“你在塔图因喝酒把妹的时候，我估计还裹着尿布满地跑呢。”

 

“呃……你这么一说……”奎刚皱起眉头，伸手揉了揉太阳穴，“今晚关于我年龄多大的话已经够多了！不要再提了！”

 

“好好好。”欧比旺终于笑着靠在奎刚的胸口。“从现在开始认认真真的听歌，不说话了。”

 

于是他们又一次依偎在一起，听着希瑞的声音伴着吉他声，贝斯声以及鼓点在起居室里回荡。奎刚将下巴放在欧比旺的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭着他的脖子，一只手环住年轻人的身体放在他的腹部，另一只手和欧比旺的手紧紧交握。在歌声里他回忆着那年塔图因犹如撒满伊鲁姆钻石般的星空，那从雪山上吹来的潮湿夜风，那瓶烧的他喉咙发痛的好酒，还有月色下清脆婉转的笛声，但惟独那个在旅途中偶然结识的旅伴已经面目模糊，每当他努力回忆那人的面容时，他能想到的只有欧比旺在月光下散着银光的蓝色眼睛。他轻轻叹了口气，伸手转过欧比旺的脸，吻上了他的唇。

 

年轻人的唇干燥柔软，还带着刚才晚饭时红酒的淡淡香味，因为这个突如其来的吻而微微张开。奎刚细密的吮吸着欧比旺的下唇，像是在品味那还未逝去的酒香，对方轻轻“唔”了一声，在他怀中转过身来，和他面对面坐在一起，双臂环上他的脖子。奎刚一只手覆上欧比旺的脸颊，用拇指蹭着他眼下的痣，另一只手托住他的后颈，急切的吻着他，与他舌尖纠缠，气息互哺，直到年轻人像是饮醉了一般软绵绵的靠在他怀里，脸颊上染上一层鲜艳欲滴的绯红。

 

而此时此刻清澈的女声仍在伴着吉他低声吟唱：

 

“ _千回百转世上歧路何其多，_

_孤身的我却还是到了这片沙漠，_

_身着长袍斗篷面容藏在阴影里，_

_直到有蓝色眼睛的你走过角落。_

_纵有美酒在手，骏马在侧，_

_我的心事却不敢与你诉说，_

_只因你的笑容能令这沙漠放晴，_

_人人都说你是塔图因的一颗星……_ ”


	5. 电影篇·上

“你说什么？”欧比旺从笔记本屏幕面前猛地抬起头来，压在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜因为动作过大直接滑到鼻尖。他不耐烦的推了推眼镜，又一次直直看向站在门口的希瑞，脸上写满了不可置信。

 

“他这是耳朵不好使还是怎么？”希瑞朝奎刚耸了耸肩，长发男人不置可否的捧起自己面前滚烫的茶杯，朝希瑞丢了个“你还是快说不然欧比旺生气了我让你好看”的眼神。尽管欧比旺和奎刚交往已经好几年了，但是每当奎刚这样看着希瑞时，金发妹子都会像第一次上金教授的课那般不寒而栗。她微微哆嗦了一下，把注意力转回仍然带着一脸不可置信张着嘴看着自己的好友。

 

“我是说，有人想把《于亿万星辰深处》拍成电影啦！”

 

看着欧比旺仍然傻乎乎的还没理解这句话的意思，希瑞再也忍不住走过去揉乱了好友一头姜黄色的短发，又一把捏住他的脸蛋：“尤达电影公司决定把你的这部小说拍成电影了，你开心吗？”

 

“可是……干嘛要拍我的这部小说？”

 

“哎呀，欧比旺！你怎么就不理解呢，一般作者听到这种消息早就开心死了！”希瑞无奈的一屁股坐在欧比旺身边，给他掰着手指头一条一条的分析。“《于亿万星辰深处》虽然是几年前的作品了，但是一直都很受欢迎，都不知道重印多少版了，而且上半年不是还又一次冲上了科洛桑最畅销书单前十名吗？其实一个多月前我就收到了尤达电影公司的通知，告诉我有一位导演有意向拍这部小说，他们也很看好这部电影，愿意投资。在昨天导演和制片方终于定下来了，现在只要你同意把电影版的版权卖给尤达电影公司，就可以着手改编剧本选演员开拍啦。然后你就等着数钱吧。”

 

“我又不缺钱，可是……干嘛偏偏是这部？”欧比旺听到这个消息不知道为什么有点不开心。他咬着嘴唇，也不知道在想什么，时不时瞥一眼坐在沙发另一端的奎刚，但金教授完全没理会欧比旺的眼神暗示，只是一个劲的喝茶喝茶。“他们为什么不拍别的几本呢，比如《不可碰触》，或者《十万个为什么少年》？”

 

“要拍《不可碰触》的话，你是希望你第一部影视化的作品拍出来是鬼片还是怎么？”希瑞又揉了揉欧比旺的头发，“虽然我不知道你是怎么想的，不过我认为《于亿万星辰深处》的确是你写过的最棒的一部作品，前面的几部比不上，后面的也差了那么一点点。所以第一个被选上也没什么好惊讶的吧。我觉得如果这次电影大获成功，那你其他的作品也都会被陆续拍出来的。”

 

“……我知道了。”欧比旺大大的叹了口气。“还有什么需要知道的吗？”

 

“你不用管太多，一切都由我这个经纪人和制片方联系，既然你已经同意了，那过几天我们就要签合同，到时候我再通知你吧。既然Only But One的身份还是个谜，我估计我会把合同书拿回来，或者我们会找个秘密的地方小规模的签一下。”

 

“好吧。”欧比旺显然没精神的回了一句。虽然不知道好友这是怎么了，但是希瑞还是决定把逼问的工作交给奎刚。她留下最后一句“这几天注意我给你发的信息！”就离开了奎刚的公寓。

 

被希瑞留在屋子里的两个人仍然保持着刚才的姿势没动，欧比旺抱着笔记本不知道在想什么，而奎刚坐在一旁捧着茶杯。大约过了几分钟后奎刚终于把手里的煎茶一饮而尽，眼看到欧比旺仍然沉浸在自己的世界里没反应，才叹了口气坐在了欧比旺的身边，伸过手环住他的肩膀。

 

“怎么了，嗯？”他亲了亲欧比旺带着点胡茬的脸颊。“有什么不高兴的事吗？”

 

“不就是……因为要拍的是这一本啊。”欧比旺靠在奎刚的肩膀上，很显然仍然在闷闷不乐。奎刚没有再接着追问下去，而是等着欧比旺自己开口。年轻人先推了推眼镜，又挠了挠脸，把一系列在紧张时做的小动作全都做了个遍后才缓缓开口了：

 

“因为……《于亿万星辰深处》其实本来就是咱俩最喜欢的那个电影系列的一篇AU同人啊！我当时写的时候满脑子都是致敬，后来两位男主的脸也一直在脑补咱们两个，现在突然说要拍电影了岂不是要换成别人演了吗！明明是我写给咱们两个的啊！”

 

奎刚忍了半天才没笑出声来。他一边扯着嘴角一边看在自己怀里因为不好意思连耳朵都红了的欧比旺，郑重决定还是做点什么身体力行的让欧比旺暂时忘掉眼前烦恼吧。

 

 

 

等欧比旺正式签过合约书后《于亿万星辰深处》的电影版就轰轰烈烈的准备起来了。尤达电影公司第一次召开新闻发布会放出这一消息时半个科洛桑都差点炸开了锅，出版社收到消息立刻又加印了一万本小说，Only But One的官方论坛上讨论的话题都是几万条几万条的刷屏。虽然作者本人没能出席新闻发布会让粉丝们很是遗憾，但是还有一个更惊喜的消息等着他们，那就是这部电影将由共和国久负盛名的大导演梅斯·温杜来指导。

 

说到梅斯·温杜，大约可以用“他二十年前就是电影界的Only But One”来这样形容。现在四十岁刚出头的温杜导演在当年只是个名不见经传的黑小子，带着一部震惊共和国的写意动作片《行云流水瓦帕德》赢走了共和国电影方面的最高奖项——黑斗篷最佳电影奖，同时他自己也获得最佳导演，最佳剧本改编等等多项奖项，从此让人记住了那个在颁奖典礼上寡言少语，神情肃杀的黑小子。如今温杜大导演已经变成了光头，时不时戴顶滑稽的紫色小帽子，但他的电影还是一样让人交口称赞。

 

由温杜来导演这部电影，那票房大卖简直是十成十的稳妥了。

 

温杜之前只导演过两部小说改编的电影，据他周围的人讲温杜这人品味很独特，自己看不上的原作或者剧本求他也不理会，而就算他对哪部作品动了心，也会在制片方把版权买下后自己动手写剧本，很少和原作者商量。所以当希瑞又一次通知欧比旺说，梅斯·温杜想私下里和欧比旺见一面时，这位年轻的写手外加梅斯·温杜的忠实崇拜者着实吓了一跳。

 

“他他他他为什么要见我？”欧比旺最近受到的惊吓有点多，都有点结巴了。“我不是已经把版权卖出去了吗，按理说温杜不是应该自己操刀剧本，用不着我这个原作者费心吗？”

 

“我哪里知道？”电话那端的希瑞翻了个没人看的见的白眼，“制片方这么通知我的，我就这么通知你的，不过对方考虑到你特殊的情况，说如果你不愿意见面也无所谓，只要能用什么方式和他聊一聊就行了。”

 

“哦……好吧。”欧比旺还没想好怎么回复希瑞，就看到奎刚对他眨了眨眼睛，很显然有话要说，于是他就应付了希瑞两句，说晚上再打给她，挂掉电话后认真的看向奎刚。金教授朝自己的爱人神秘的一笑，摸了摸下巴上的胡子：

 

“欧比旺，你去亲自见一见温杜也无妨啊。”

 

咦？！等等？！欧比旺又一次受到了惊吓。“奎刚，你真的同意我把身份暴露给除了你和希瑞之外的第三个人吗？”

 

“又有什么不好的？”奎刚耸了耸肩。“我相信以温杜的人品，他不会不经允许就把你的真实身份暴露出去的。”

 

“啊，我其实担心的不是这个啦。”欧比旺紧张的耳朵又红了。“梅斯·温杜成名二十多年了，这还是他第一次对自己要拍的作品的原作者这么上心，要是他看到Only But One就是我这么一个二十多岁的毛头小青年，他会不会大叫着我不干了走人啊？”

 

奎刚噗嗤一声笑了出来。他看着眼前很显然陷入不想让自己的偶像看到自己这副稚嫩样子而各种纠结的欧比旺，很好心的提醒道：“我也是二十多年前出名，我也没嫌弃过你啊。”

 

欧比旺表示面对自己腹黑的爱人他真的什么都不想说了。

 

“去吧，欧比旺，去见见他，讨论一下你最喜欢的这部作品，让他知道你又多重视这本书，多重视我们两个对书里那两个角色的影响，然后让如此厉害的梅斯·温杜也知道知道你的厉害。如果你真的担心的话，我陪你一起去。”

 

被奎刚哄得定下神来的欧比旺用力的点点头，表情带着感激和坚定。奎刚什么都没说，只是勾起嘴角吻了吻对方的额头。

 

 

 

 

在希瑞的安排下，他们觉得还是把梅斯·温杜请到奎刚的公寓来比较好。这位大导演实在太有名了，走到哪里都有人能认出他亮闪闪的光头，就算他们再怎么想低调，只要和温杜出现在一起，欧比旺不想上报纸都难。

 

门铃响起时欧比旺从收拾的干干净净的沙发上一下子弹了起来，扯了扯自己略微坐皱的衣角，跑到门口去开门，而奎刚还是坐在自己原来的位置上捧着茶杯。不一会随着大门开关的声音一个穿着皮夹克，戴着棒球帽和墨镜的中年黑人男子在欧比旺的带领下走了进来，他一进客厅就一言不发的摘下了墨镜和帽子，目光扫视了一圈落在了沙发一角的奎刚脸上。站在一旁的欧比旺正想介绍，就看到温杜从进门来就毫无表情的面容突然间露出一丝激动和难以置信。他快步走上前去，一直走到此时此刻已经站起身的奎刚面前。

 

“奎刚·金？”他有些不敢相信的大叫道。“我的天啊，我怎么也想不到在这里会见到你的脸！”

 

“彼此彼此，梅斯。”奎刚像是熟稔的老友一般报出温杜的名字，“不过看到脸没用，我可必须看到你的大光头才知道这真的是你。”

 

“啊，久违的金式吐槽！”身材挺拔的两个人同时爆发出一阵大笑，用力的拥抱了彼此一下。而与此同时，站在两个人身后已经被彻底遗忘了的欧比旺忍不住默默地捂住脸。他就知道自己被奎刚耍了！什么怂恿自己鼓足勇气见温杜，他明明自己早就认识这位导演，两个人一个搞美术一个搞电影说不定之前还是同学——不对，这样想来，说不定《于亿万星辰深处》拍电这个主意从一开始就是奎刚偷偷塞给温杜的！

 

他正磨着牙想今天晚上怎么收拾奎刚，那边的老友重逢已经告一个段落了。现在两个人都回过身来看着欧比旺，温杜饶有兴趣的盯着年轻人看了几眼，抬起手肘戳了戳奎刚的肋骨，笑的那叫一高深莫测，而奎刚就直接摆出“这是我家欧比旺你想怎样”的表情，眼带笑意看着年轻人，几秒钟后忍不住轻轻咳嗽了一声：

 

“咳，欧比旺？”

 

哦，对。欧比旺翻了个幅度很小很小的白眼，走了过去。“怎么，奎刚，你不向我介绍一下你的老朋友吗？”

 

“当然。梅斯，这位就是传说中的Only But One，真名叫做欧比旺·克诺比，目前是我的同居男友。欧比，这位就是大名鼎鼎的温杜导演，也是我二十多年前就认识的好朋友。”

 

一黑一白两只手紧紧的握在了一起，两位在自己的领域里都可以被成为传说的人握住对方的手，同时对这次的合作期待了起来。

 

 

 

 

“所以说你们两个就是这么认识的？你从七八年前就喜欢上欧比旺了？天啊奎刚，我之前可从来没看出来你是这样的人。”

 

接触了一段时间后欧比旺就凭借着敏锐的写手视角发现，其实梅斯·温杜此人并不像媒体口中那样高冷严肃，他有着很难挖掘但确确实实存在的幽默感，而他身上那种生人勿近的严肃气息其实只是他认真起来忘乎所以的气场。欧比旺觉得梅斯·温杜也许就像他导演的第一部电影《行云流水瓦帕德》，一招一式都是那样强大凌厉，但在骨子里，他有着一种对电影和对自己的工作近乎疯狂的认真与执着，让他能够拍出一部又一部佳作。

 

不过此时此刻这位大导演正一边听着奎刚讲他们两个的恋爱故事一边在沙发上笑得很没风度。欧比旺知道每个人都一定会对Only But One为什么变成了Riverstone的男朋友感到好奇，不过奎刚这从他高中开始讲起什么的也太事无巨细了吧！这要一直扯到什么时候去啊，今天不是来讨论剧本和电影的吗？

 

“这样是指这样浪漫吗？你可是太小看我了，梅斯。不过我给你讲了这么多，全都是因为，《于亿万星辰深处》和我们之间的故事有着密不可分的联系，你要是想拍好这部电影，拍出欧比旺笔下的真实情感，你就必须把这些故事一同带进去。”

 

欧比旺发现，在奎刚提到电影的瞬间，原本斜斜靠在沙发扶手上的温杜瞬时间浑身肌肉全部紧绷了起来。原本慵懒玩闹的肉食动物在瞬间变成了精悍的捕猎者，温杜大导演终于认真了起来。而那边，奎刚也同样收起了笑容，一脸严肃的继续对他说：

 

“梅斯，我知道你接片子从来都是自己写剧本，但是我希望你这次能让欧比和你一同写剧本，甚至在选演员，拍摄，甚至后期制作阶段都能让他参与进来，因为这本小说是他的梦，也是我的梦，无论你读了多少遍都永远及不上欧比对这本小说的理解。只有他才能完全体会到字里行间的感情。我一直都知道你有多厉害，在拍电影时有多会捕捉情节，但是相信我，欧比旺的参与会让你的电影多出些绝对没人能带给你的感觉。”

 

“我知道。”温杜轻轻颔首。“我在读这本书的时候就已经体会到了，说实话我真的在见到你俩的一瞬间觉得自己见到了男一号和他的教授。”他转向欧比旺，深棕色的眼睛里闪耀着光芒。“所以我，梅斯·温杜，《于亿万星辰深处》的导演正式邀请你，欧比旺·克诺比，Only But One，本书的原作者，参与电影剧本以及其他制作，你同意吗？”

 

欧比旺的眼睛先扫过奎刚含笑的蓝色眸子，接着深深看入温杜的眼睛，又一次伸出手去，像是签下另一份合约书般与温杜紧紧握手。握完手后的温杜大导演咧嘴笑的像个二十多岁的年轻人，他扭头看着自己的老友，突然拍了拍他的肩膀，半正经半玩笑地说：“奎刚，要不你干脆也一起来给电影画原画算了。”

 

“好啊。”

 

于是Riverstone也被拉近了电影制作的大坑。

 

 

 

 

在其他事项都确定下来后《于亿万星辰深处》电影剧本的制作就正式开始了。为了方便工作，温杜决定在剧本编写过程中直接住在奎刚家的客房。奎刚自然一万个赞同，温杜住在这里既方便编写剧本，又不用担心暴露欧比旺的身份，还可以和老朋友叙旧，简直一举多得。不过让他完全没想到的是欧比旺对写剧本产生了浓厚的兴趣，跟着电影大师温杜后面问这问那，又自己一个劲的刻苦钻研，简直到了废寝忘食的境界，结果就是他俩在某种程度上都把奎刚自动降级成管饭保姆。连着几天当奎刚半夜醒来摸到自己身边空荡荡的床单时心里也凉嗖嗖的，而今晚也不例外。默默地叹了口气，奎刚长腿一转跳下床，朝着温杜暂住的客房走去。

 

现在已经凌晨两点了，但客房里还亮着灯，里面时不时传来交谈的声音。从门缝里看进去原本干净整洁的客房在短短几天内已经面目全非，书桌和地板上都堆满了打印纸，还七零八落的放着几本书，而温杜大导演此时此刻正很没形象的和抱着笔记本的欧比旺盘腿坐在地板上，两个人聊得正欢。

 

“这一段必须删去，我绝对不会在这点动摇。”温杜连连摇着他光亮的头，表情严肃。

 

“这段绝对不能删掉，这是关系后面剧情很重要的一个伏笔啊！”欧比旺激动的喊着，连眼镜又一次滑到鼻尖了都没察觉。

 

“欧比旺，拍电影不是写小说，每一条线每一个伏笔都要交代的清清楚楚。我们顶多有两个小时的时间，不可能把你小说里所有的情节都包括在内。不仅这里要删掉，后面和这个伏笔有关的情节也全都要丢掉。”

 

“可是，可是这里真的很重要啊！”欧比旺坐直了身体据理力争，“这里交代了教授的来历，也是他和男主互动中很重要的一步！”

 

“我知道你很珍惜自己笔下男主和教授的感情，但是，欧比旺，我们的电影是面向所有观众的，不仅仅只要讨好小说的粉丝就行了。你现在只抓着这两个人不放，那你小说里其他的角色怎么办？你把两个小时都花在男主和教授身上了，那你笔下的女主怎么办？她难道不是你辛苦创作出来的角色吗？她难道不值得在电影里活跃吗？”

 

听了温杜导演的这一席话，欧比旺深深地叹了口气，垂下脑袋。“我当然也很喜欢她了……我只是希望……唉你知道的。”

 

“我知道。”温杜看向年轻人的目光柔和了下来。“放心吧，电影里的教授和男主一定不会让你失望的。”他抬起眼来看见奎刚在门缝后闪烁的目光，嘴角扯了起来。“行了，小伙子，咱们明天再继续吧，你家教授来叫你上床睡觉了。”

 

看到奎刚来叫他了，欧比旺连忙站起身来和温杜道了晚安，然后被困意满满的金教授牵回卧室，抱在怀里很快进入了梦乡。

 

 

 

这边在奎刚家里剧本正有序地进行着，而那边在尤达电影公司选角工作也正在火热进行中。虽然正式的剧本还没出来，但温杜导演的名气加上Only But One小说的质量着实让不少演员心动，再公司公布了电影里的几位主要角色后，制片方每天都能收到大量的经纪人电话以及试镜带。公司那边的负责人会先进行统一筛选，筛选掉一些一看就达不到条件的候选人之后再送到温杜那里。于是这几天在奎刚家，晚间活动除了剧本最后的修改和润色之外就是三个人坐在沙发上一起看试镜带。

 

从未接触过这个的欧比旺和奎刚都表示他俩从来不知道挑选演员是件这么有意思的事情。

 

“欧比，你看这位怎么样？”

 

欧比旺按下手里的暂停键，电视屏幕上那个之前在滔滔不绝的黑发女人就被定在了略微滑稽的一格。欧比旺又盯着这位看了一会，叹了口气回答道：“你不觉得年龄大了点吗？”

 

“……还好吧？”奎刚摸着胡子思考着。“小说里面的佩拉法是多少岁来着？”

 

“十八岁啊。这一位怎么也得二十五了吧。”

 

“我插句话，这位演员我认识，其实真的只有二十岁。”温杜在旁边看着身边两位脸上的不可置信默默地在名单上划掉了这位演员。他正准备伸手去拿下一张光碟，突然手机震动了两下，在读完助理发给他的信息后温杜静静的沉默了五秒钟，在转过头来时脸上带上了笑容。

 

“奎刚，欧比旺，你们猜谁主动向制片方申请参演这部电影了？”

 

“谁？”欧比旺想破脑袋也没想出谁会让温杜这么兴奋。

 

“让我来描述一下，黑发，年龄不大，但是共和国人人都熟悉的影后——”

 

“你是说帕德梅·阿米达拉？！”这下真正瞠目结舌的人变成了欧比旺。

 

“是的。”温杜露出一笑，露出两排大白牙。“黑斗篷影后刚刚向公司投了试镜带，你们觉得她演女主怎么样？”

 

欧比旺除了点头，什么都说不出来了。帕德梅·阿米达拉，上一届黑斗篷电影奖最佳女主，虽然现在年仅十五岁但绝对是影坛最有潜力的女演员之一。来自共和国最美的地方之一纳布的影后原本姓纳贝利，出道后把自己的名字改成了阿米达拉。虽然她还没到佩拉法的年龄，但她的面容和体型都出落的很成熟，深色的头发和眼睛也正好符合小说里的女主，绝对是扮演女一号的不二人选。原本按照预算来说她们是请不起阿米达拉这样的大牌的，但是她似乎很喜爱《于亿万星辰深处》这本小说，本身也想拍一部科幻题材的电影拓展自己的戏路，所以就不计酬劳的跑来求参演。

 

“据说阿米达拉也是Only But One的脑残粉呢欧比旺，你真是给我们省成本啊。”温杜这句话说得年轻写手又不好意思起来了。不过既然女主已定，他现在最关心的问题就落在谁来扮演男主林德和蒂洛尔教授上面了。小说里面的林德就是欧比旺按照自己的形象特点写的，除了头发是深褐色，而当时他虽然还没见过奎刚，却也在脑海中把Riverstone脑补了个八九不离十，都是身材高大，一双锐利的蓝色眼睛，头发斑白。接下来的几天他和温杜又一起看了几百张光碟，把演教授的人选缩小在了三位知名男演员身上，但林德的扮演者却一直没能定下来。并不是说候选的男性青年演员不多，只是谁都没有欧比旺或者林德那种略带腼腆却又让人愉悦的感觉。

 

眼看着剧本已经写好上交给了制片方，马上就要进入真正试镜的阶段了，温杜也愈发的急躁了起来。电影都要开拍了连一个男主候选都没有，这叫什么事情啊！女主和教授的演员都这么大牌，总不能让人天天候在公司一个一个对台词看气场吧？就在温杜急的头发都要长出来的时候奎刚向他们提了个建议：

 

“话说，在小说一开始林德是个马上要从学院毕业的新生，身上全都是那种还没经历过生活的稚嫩和朝气是吧？”

 

“是啊，你想说什么？”

 

“我觉得，男主的扮演者不妨启用新人如何？不一定非用已经成名的男演员，我们直接从那些还在学习表演，甚至只参加过业余表演的人来选怎么样？他们身上肯定有林德的那种新鲜劲，至于演技吗，谁又能肯定他们演技不好呢？阿米达拉不就是一出道就获得了大奖吗？”

 

温杜觉得这主意好极了，而欧比旺却总觉得奎刚似乎在盘算什么。果然在他的一番逼问下金教授终于承认，他其实在一开始心中就有了一个很适合演林德的人——那就是他的学生，同时也是希瑞时间短暂的前男友（虽然欧比旺当时并不知道这层关系），现在仍然在科洛桑大学美术系读研的盖伦·穆恩。

 

“你的学生？！”在听完奎刚的心中任选后欧比旺觉得特别的无力。“你的学生不是应该学……美术吗？他怎么会表演？”

 

“如果你多关注一下科洛桑大学的校园活动的话，我亲爱的欧比旺，你就不会这么惊讶了。”奎刚笑着捏了捏欧比旺的耳朵。“盖伦可是科大话剧社的社长呢，每次演出都会塞给我入场门票，我有次兴致来了去看了一场，觉得他演得还不错。不信的话你可以问希瑞。”

 

“还有别的原因吧？”欧比旺才不买他的帐。

 

“是，还有别的原因。”金教授大大方方的承认了。他含笑注视着欧比旺年轻的面部线条，探过身在他的眉骨上轻轻一吻。“还有另外一个原因，就是因为盖伦这孩子和你真的很神似，每次我在课堂上看到他，我就会不由自主的想起你。你们两个就连面部轮廓都很类似，虽然他没有你的这么柔和，要更冷峻一点，下巴上也没有这个可爱的小坑，不过他的眼睛的颜色是深蓝色，而头发的颜色比你要深。”

 

“这倒是和林德很接近。”年轻的作家眯起眼睛仔仔细细的考虑了一下，认真点头，“不过奎刚，从实招来，你不会也看上他了吧？”

 

“哪里有！我家欧比旺这么可爱我怎么可能再去喜欢别人！再说盖伦一见了我就想跑，还在我面前掉过眼泪，根本不可能！”

 

似乎觉得光解释没用，金教授直接扑过去手脚并用的把欧比旺整个人都压在了床上，大约五分钟后床上只剩下了个面色绯红，气喘吁吁，脑子里一团浆糊什么都想不起来的年轻作家。

 

 

 

金教授推荐的人选果然没让大家失望。盖伦·穆恩来试镜的时候右手指尖上还沾着一块颜料，但就是他那股仍然是在校学生，带着点腼腆又带着点好奇，同时朝气蓬勃的让人移不开眼的感觉彻底征服了温杜和制片方。虽然还有其他三个候选人，但欧比旺知道林德这一角色基本上就交给他了。

 

三位主角都定下来了，剧本也正式出炉了，接下来剧组就开始各自忙开了，欧比旺大部分时间和温杜一起，打着大导演新助理的名号天天耗在片场，围观一些其他小角色选演员的试镜，还有之后的主要角色一起读台词本。而被一句话拉入剧组的奎刚却可以凭借自己科大美术系教授的头衔正大光明的加入原画组，将欧比旺的文字变为一幅幅画卷。不过他也有自己的烦恼，自从和同事们开始工作后他几乎每天都会听人提起原本给《于亿万星辰深处》画插的Riverstone，第一次差一点就答应了一声暴露身份。所以他一方面要在和同事谈天的时候一万个小心，同事也要在画原画的时候尽可能改变自己的用笔和画风，不要让这些眼尖的同行看出自己就是Riverstone来。

 

相比之下欧比旺的日子就幸福多了。温杜本来就有自己的助理，端茶送水的不用他干，他就一直用希瑞之前给他取的“本·克诺比”在片场乱走，围观这个学习那个，在短短的时间内对电影制作了解颇多。而同时他也因为经常参加试镜和台词本阅读会认识了不少演员，其中和他走的最近的当然是与他同龄的饰演男女主的两位，盖伦和阿米达拉。

 

欧比旺第一次见盖伦的时候还带着一股单纯想要比较比较的心情，但一个没留神已经和他成了好朋友。欧比旺从小和希瑞一起长大，在自己这位强势美丽的金发好友的影响下实在是没什么同性好友，这次遇到盖伦算是弥补了生命里的这个缺憾。盖伦的确在有些方面和欧比旺非常神似，年轻的写手不由的觉得，他俩小的时候长得一定很像。但也许是因为喜爱表演的缘故，盖伦的腼腆更多的是给人的第一印象，他本人是个很开朗热情的青年，只有在提到自己的研究生导师奎刚的时候会突然泄气。欧比旺很是享受在片场和盖伦交谈，更喜欢装作不经意一般提起奎刚，从他学生的嘴里多了解一下自己的爱人。

 

但能和帕德梅·阿米达拉成为好朋友却是欧比旺完全没有想到的。其实欧比旺第一次在片场见到阿米达拉时把她和她的助理彻底搞混了，一个是因为她们两个的确长得很像，而且又有哪位明星自己穿着条朴素的牛仔裤衬衣戴着棒球帽还背着双肩包，反而助理穿着光鲜亮丽的裙子呢？（后来欧比旺才知道这是因为阿米达拉是直接从家赶来片场的，不想太高调，而她的助理刚刚参加完一个圈内聚会，不过这些都是后话了。）总之当时的情况是这个样子的：欧比旺正坐在圆桌导演旁边的位置一边和奎刚短信聊天一边等着演员们进来入座，阿米达拉就和她的助理一起走了过来。欧比旺只抬头扫了一眼，大约看清一个戴着棒球帽扎着高马尾的年轻女士朝他走了过来：

 

“你好，请问是在这里读台词本吗？”

 

“是的。”欧比旺按下发送键后抬起头来。“请稍等片刻，温杜导演马上就来。”

 

“好的。”那位女士朝他笑了笑后坐在了欧比旺的身旁。欧比旺扫了一眼坐下的人，又扫了一眼还站在一旁不知道和谁打电话的人，“好心”的提醒道：“这里是演员就坐的地方，助理请在外面休息一下吧。”

 

黑斗篷影后在棒球帽下非常愉悦的笑了起来。

 

等温杜进门后喊出了阿米达拉的名字并和她握手后欧比旺才发现自己犯了个天大的错误，不过当他向影后道歉的时候今年年仅十五岁但已经看上去和欧比旺年龄差不多大的年轻女士只是略夸张的耸耸肩，又吐了吐舌头：“不用道歉啊，我觉得很有意思！而且萨贝是我的好朋友，我俩从小就长得很像，骗过很多人呢！”

 

……好吧就算是影后她也的确只有十五岁。

 

“那么你呢，你真的只是个导演助理吧？”

 

欧比旺毫不犹豫的大力点头：“初次见面，我叫本·肯诺比，不过我的很多朋友都叫做欧比，我的确只是温杜导演的助理。”外加你们演的这部电影的原作作者。

 

两个人聊着聊着就聊到了这次演的这部电影上，于是欧比旺略头痛的发现这位年纪轻轻的影后和达索米尔的另外三位一样，也是个不折不扣的Only But One脑残粉，不过她比文崔斯要理智多了。

 

“能参演《于亿万星辰深处》真的是我梦寐以求的事情。”阿米达拉，或者在她的强烈要求下，帕德梅，这样告诉他，“真的，从我三年前第一次读到这本小说的时候我就真的爱死了这本小说，当时我刚开始学习表演，天天做梦想着的都是能演一次佩拉法。这次听到终于要拍这部电影了，我简直激动的都要哭了，一开始生怕自己年龄不够选不上，后来又想就算演不成女主，能演里面的小角色也知足了。没想到最后还是如愿以偿。而且我听温杜导演说是Only But One最终选我来演佩拉法，听了这个消息我激动的一晚上没睡着，你可千万不要说出去！”

 

看到自己的读者这么的幸福，Only But One一边大力附和点头一边自己也幸福的笑了。越深入了解帕德梅欧比旺越觉得自己一开始的选择没错，因为他自己笔下的佩拉法也是这样的一位少女，乐观，开朗，极富行动力，很有主见，把她交给帕德梅绝对没错。

 

随着电影制作的逐步推进，演员全部就位，服装道具等等基本完工，他们也终于从前期准备工作到了真正的拍摄阶段。《于亿万星辰深处》故事情节的基本上是在两个大环境下展开的，前半部分是在欧比旺虚构出的一个叫做“地球”的美丽星球上，后半部分则是在太空。所以拍摄也会分为两个部分，太空部分将会在位于科洛桑的尤达电影公司的电影基地借助特效拍摄，而户外拍摄的地址最终选在了以高山和湖泊之美著称的奥德朗。在经过奥德朗官方同意后剧组一行人就浩浩荡荡的向着白雪皑皑的群山与清澈深邃的湖泊进发了。

 

 

 

奎刚已经记不得自己在二十年前来奥德朗写生过多少次了，他一直都偏爱这里无比壮观巍峨的自然风光，当时还是个热血青年的自己曾经背着个小帐篷和画架徒手攀岩到山顶处俯瞰奥德拉的高山湖，在那里一住就是半个月，画满了整整一个本子。时至今日，每当他翻开那个满载着回忆的画本时，脑海中总会浮现出奥德朗高山之巅寻常人难得一见的美景。

 

不过二十年前的他没想到的是，这一次故地重游却在身边多了一个初次来到奥德朗，看哪里眼睛都闪亮亮的年轻爱人。

 

欧比旺从小生长在宛如钢铁混凝土森林一般的科洛桑，因为父母工作的原因很少有机会带他出门旅游，唯一几次还是和希瑞一家人一起。关于奥德朗的美名他早不知道听过多少遍，但这还是第一次亲眼见到。从雄壮的高山映入眼帘的一刻起奎刚就一直能听到坐在自己身边的年轻写手一个劲的说着下一本小说要以奥德朗为背景。看着他无比兴奋的样子，奎刚决定以后只要有了机会就多带欧比旺出来走走，让他也体会一下自己在二十多岁时走过的山河吧。

 

只不过这次他们两个人正坐在温杜的私人直升机上，而导演大人正一只手扶着被强风吹得飘飘欲飞的帽子，另一只手拿着手持摄像机寻找自己心仪的拍摄地。

 

“欧比旺！奎刚！你俩别卿卿我我的了，赶紧帮我参谋一下好吗！”温杜近乎暴怒的声音顺着直升飞机上的配套耳机里传了过来。奎刚挑了挑眉毛，把视线从欧比旺脸上移到了窗外的景色上。作为《于亿万星辰深处》的插画师，奎刚自然记得小说里面对学院所在地的描写：位于群山环绕中，学生宿舍全都是山景别墅，体能素质课动不动就跑到山上拉练。所以奥德朗随便哪座山都及其符合小说的描写，他是真的不知道温杜到底在纠结个什么。不过看着欧比旺一脸的开心，他也就没说什么。

 

他们一直飞到直升飞机没油了温杜还没选择出来，于是决定收工，第二天再战。温杜一行人是第二波到达奥德朗的，之前所有的道具组服装组等等比他们提前了了几周就已经到达了这里，就等着温杜一声令下开始搭建布景。从直升机上下来后温杜带着奎刚和欧比旺又参观了一下现在已经在奥德拉整装待发的临时电影基地。特别容易心满意足的小写手还没等见到已经搭建好的学院外观，在看到密密麻麻一屋子的演员服装时已经挪不动步子了，幸好温杜知道欧比旺会有这种表现，提前把其他工作人员都请了出去。

 

欧比旺现在身处的这间服装室里面装的主要是三位主角，林德、佩拉法和蒂洛尔教授的服装，包括两位学生在学院时的校服，毕业典礼穿的礼服，还有最后登上星舰前的制服，以及教授款式相同的几套制服。奎刚抱着双臂站在门口含笑看着欧比旺饶有兴致的拿出一套又一套戏服，仔细研究着服装上的种种细节，不时发出“这个连我自己都没写这么详细！”的赞叹。不过当他走到教授戏服那一片时欧比旺脸上的表情就变了，从激动变成了莫名其妙的坏笑。奎刚看到他一边打量着手里的衣服，一边上下扫视着自己，认真一想后顿时明白了欧比旺在打算什么。

 

“……欧比？”

 

“嗯？怎么了？”

 

“想偷走的话就快下手，温杜马上就要回来了。”

 

于是大名鼎鼎的Only But One飞快的扯过一套教授和一套林德的制服塞进了自己的背包里，嘴里还义正言辞的说：“这才不是偷，是借用一下进行艺术再创作，明天用完了就送回来。”

 

奎刚愉悦的决定今晚对欧比旺上下其手的时候要多多注意。

 

 

 

站在宾馆浴室的镜子前，欧比旺出神的盯着大落地镜里面的自己，眼光在扫过身上穿着的这套衣服时心跳又快了两拍。也许是因为自己和盖伦·穆恩的身材实在是太相像，这套海蓝色的制服紧紧贴在他的身上，甚至略微有些紧，光滑柔软的布料像是自己的另一层皮肤。欧比旺从来没有穿过这么正式的衣服，无论是那熨烫的笔挺的制服裤，紧贴着胸膛的白衬衣，还是被皮带与绶带点缀的外套都让他产生了一种说不出的兴奋感。但最让欧比旺满意的是这套制服的颜色，那是和自己的眼睛此时此刻一模一样的海蓝色。他在小说中只简单描述了“一套海蓝色的笔挺制服”，而制服真正的设计要归功于画插的Riverstone。所以现在，欧比旺即将推开浴室的门，让设计师看到他的作品有多么的成功。

 

只可惜欧比旺在进入起居室的一刹那间双腿一软，本来就跳的很快的心脏简直如擂鼓般作响，因为客厅中间站着他笑吟吟的教授，身上也穿着制服，只不过奎刚这件纯黑色的立领制服带给他的杀伤力绝对比自己这套要大得多。奎刚的长发一丝不苟的梳成马尾垂在脑后，纯黑色的制服裁剪的简洁大方，轻而易举的勾勒出了教授的长腿和精壮的上半身，偏生立领的设计又给这一身加上了说不出的禁欲诱惑。欧比旺站在原地眼神乱飞，最终在忍不住咽了一口口水后听到了奎刚低沉的笑声。

 

“林德。”欧比旺听到奎刚这样叫着自己。“你穿这身星际舰队的礼服果然很好看。”

 

“你也是，教授。”欧比旺微笑着回复道。他慢慢走到站在起居室正中间的奎刚身前，微微仰头看着自己的爱人，顺着他的话演了下去。“教授，感谢你这四年来对我做出的努力，今天是我从学院毕业，正式踏入群星之间的日子。我一直都想把最特别的感谢留给今天。”欧比旺微笑注视着奎刚，一边说一边慢慢地降低了中心，一直到他跪在奎刚的身前，脸正对着他最脆弱的位置。

 

“是什么呢，林德？”奎刚明知故问，手指穿插在欧比旺浓密的姜黄色头发里，微微用力。“快告诉我吧，我已经等待了好久了。”

 

“耐心，我最亲爱的教授，这不是你教会我的吗？”虽然这样说但欧比旺还是对着奎刚露出一个灿烂的笑容，然后低头隔着裤子吻上了奎刚的阴茎。在嘴唇碰触到的一刻，布料覆盖下的器官瞬间勃起了一小半，同时头顶的奎刚传来一声轻哼。欧比旺的笑容又加大了几分，他一边吻着奎刚，时不时伸出舌头濡湿着布料，唇舌下传来的感觉让他愈发确定，奎刚现在绝对没穿内裤！

 

“教授，你能再告诉我一下星际舰队的着装要求吗？我想举报有个人在毕业典礼上不穿内裤。”

 

“我亲爱的学生，只要你外面穿了裤子，星际舰队就管不到你里面穿没穿内裤。不过我也想检查一下我的学生里有没有谁同样没穿内裤啊？”

 

“我穿了——我总觉得新衣服贴身穿不是很健康。”

 

面对这突如其来的家庭卫生小讲堂，奎刚顿时觉得这戏演不下去了。他微微咬牙挑起眉毛，想了半天直接把欧比旺抬起来回答他的脸又一次压回了自己身前。好不容易把自家教授说的哑口无言的欧比旺心情大好，于是更加卖力的亲吻起奎刚的勃起，不一会功夫对方的小帐篷就在裤子布料下撑的好高。欧比旺一手扶住奎刚的腰，一手寻找的拉链，同时习惯性地问道：“今晚还是你上我下？”

 

“好啊。”奎刚温和的回答道，“不过你内我外好不好？”

 

“好啊——等等等等！”欧比旺突然意识到奎刚在说什么，猛地停住动作抬起脸来。“奎刚你认真的吗？”

 

“是啊。”金教授仍然笑的春风满面。“不是你说要给我最特别的感谢吗？所以轮到你做攻了。”

 

本来想晚上尽情享受被奎刚先扒光再吃干抹净的制服play的欧比旺长长的叹了口气，认命的垂下脑袋，刷的一声拉下奎刚的裤子拉链，把终于释放出来的勃起含进自己的嘴里。其实经过奎刚这么几年的调教欧比旺在各方面都有了很大的长进，只不过他比较喜欢在下面的感觉，自己的体力又不如奎刚，所以乖乖躺平的话两人都比较尽兴。但他也不是没攻过奎刚，在被金大师手把手的教导过后欧比旺已经基本掌握了各种同人文里面反攻的技巧，缺的其实也就是经验和体力。不过自从他们开始参与电影制作以来已经有将近两个月没有好好的做一次了，两个人都像充电过度的电器，需要好好地释放一次。所以目前正在不断舔弄奎刚的欧比旺还是很有信心的。他的舌头慢条斯理的围着奎刚勃起的头部打转，时不时挑逗一下前面敏感的小孔，双手也没闲着，正在一只手揉捏着奎刚结实的臀部，另一只轻轻抚摸着他的阴囊。在这多重刺激下金教授很快就硬的发痛，到了将射未射的边界，欧比旺赶忙停了下来，小心翼翼的吐出奎刚的阴茎。虽然奎刚精神好身体棒，但毕竟到了年龄了不应期略长，要是现在就射出来那金教授干脆先给欧比旺画一幅速写再继续吧。

 

“卧室？”面色潮红满脸情欲的奎刚喘着气问着。

 

“卧室。”欧比旺点点头，站起身来搂住奎刚的脖子，狠狠地吻着他。两个人一边热吻一边往卧室走去，这次主动的欧比旺发现闭着眼睛接吻还要注意不让倒着走的对方磕到门框或者茶几真是辛苦的工作，还好他们顺利的抵达了卧室的双人床。欧比旺一边和奎刚唇齿纠缠一边暗暗思考着刚才奎刚说的上下内外，略有当机的大脑思考了好久才明白奎刚所指的是什么体位，瞬间脸上的温度又上涨了不少。

 

“你有什么害羞的？”奎刚贴着他的嘴唇喃喃低语。“又不是没做过。”

 

“这次是我期待已久的制服play啊……穿着衣服那啥总觉得有点别扭。”欧比旺很诚实的回答。

 

“相信我，亲爱的欧比旺，不会有多别扭的。”奎刚轻轻咬了咬欧比旺的下唇，然后自己主动躺倒在床上。在房间一角黄色台灯的照射下一身纯黑色制服的奎刚仰面躺在雪白的床单上，深色的发丝在他身下散乱着，蓝色的眸子满是温柔的爱意，再加上露在外面的勃起，整个人都散发着“快来上我”的气息。欧比旺不知道多少人见到这样的奎刚能把持住，不过自己肯定不是其中之一。他深深地吸了一口气，抓起床头柜上的润滑剂，跪在奎刚的双腿之间，将他的制服裤褪到膝盖处。在肌肤暴露出来的一瞬间欧比旺又咽了咽口水，觉得自己也硬的厉害，因为奎刚雪白的大腿肌肤映衬着纯黑色的制服分外的诱人。紧接着他把奎刚的双腿在自己身体两侧扶起，摆出M的形状，克制住自己手腕的颤抖，将涂着润滑剂的食指指尖送到了奎刚的后穴。

 

奎刚后穴的环状肌肉异常紧绷，他只送进了一个指尖就咬的死死的再也进不去了。欧比旺生怕自己伤到奎刚，根本就是在一毫米一毫米的推进，同时眼光死死地钉在奎刚的脸上，一看到他略有不适就立刻停下。这样过了两三分钟后奎刚终于受不了了，他皱起眉头，自己主动迎上了欧比旺的手指。欧比旺迟疑的看着自家教授，在对上他不耐烦的表情后终于狠下心将整个手指一鼓作气的送进奎刚的体内。

 

虽然在手指进入的一刹那许久没有被这样使用过的后穴有些疼痛，但是人品一向很好的欧比旺误打误撞的碰到了奎刚的前列腺。年长的男人浑身猛地颤抖了一下，不自觉得发出一声低哑的呻吟。在听到奎刚的这一声后欧比旺觉得自己全身的血液都涌向了下半身的某一点，他终于意识到奎刚每次为自己小心翼翼的扩张是怕自己受伤，但人家比自己经验丰富多了，喜欢玩猛的，所以也不再迟疑，在食指自由出入几次后加入了中指。

 

等欧比旺的三根手指都能在奎刚的后穴自由出入之后，金教授点点头表示差不多了。想着两个人之前说好的姿势，欧比旺有些脸红的先伸手拽奎刚起身，然后自己乖乖躺平后解开了裤子。他硬了好久都没人慰藉的勃起啪的弹到空中，头部已经涨得通红。看到他准备好后坐在一旁的奎刚慢慢的挪了过来，双腿一分跪在欧比旺的身上，先为他的阴茎上上下下涂了一层润滑剂，然后左手扶着欧比旺的阴茎，右手撑在他的小腹上，缓慢的朝着欧比旺的勃起坐了下去。

 

在欧比旺勃起的头部进入奎刚后穴的一刹那两个人都呻吟了一声。奎刚的后面虽然仍然很紧，但润滑开阔的很好，进来并没有太费力，但毕竟这个体位非常考验在上面的人，所以欧比旺红着眼睛注视着自己的勃起被奎刚一点一点的吞进去，在黑色布料的映衬下雪白的大腿上筋肉紧绷，随着奎刚的动作轻微的颤抖着，硕大的汗滴从奎刚的额头上滴落在欧比旺的制服上，晕开点点深蓝色。终于，不知道在两个人的喘息中过了多久，欧比旺终于完全进入了奎刚，年长的男人在被贯穿的瞬间长长的吐出了一口气，扑倒在欧比旺的胸前，吓的年轻人一哆嗦。

 

“奎刚？奎刚你不要紧吧？”

 

满头长发凌乱的教授过了好几秒才回答他：“没事，就是好久没这么玩过了有点累。”

 

“那就休息一会？”虽然阴茎涨得很痛，但是更关心爱人的欧比旺建议到。

 

“没什么好休息的。”宝刀未老的金教授不到一分钟就回复了活力，他抬起脸来吻了吻欧比旺的嘴角，常年握着画笔的灵巧双手滑到胸前不动声色的解着欧比旺的制服扣子。等年轻人发现时他的制服外套已经大敞开，奎刚正在透过白衬衣亲吻着他的乳尖。

 

“喂喂！”欧比旺不乐意了。“不是说好了我今天主动吗！”

 

“我亲爱的欧比旺。”奎刚含糊的回答道，“这个体位本来就是上面的人主动，再加上你不是一直心心念念制服play吗，我现在就在进行啊。不然你以为怎样，就是两个人穿着衣服做一场吗？”

 

一段话把欧比旺说的彻底无语，所以他这次虽然做了攻，但仍然是乖乖躺平被奎刚上。不过他的注意力很快就被奎刚的动作吸引过去了，在一开始的不适应期过去后，奎刚已经开始很有技巧性的上下耸动自己的腰身，虽然隔着衣服看不到，但欧比旺能想象出他的腹肌是怎样随着动作一起收缩的。不过穿着衣服也有穿着衣服的好处，此时此刻奎刚除了裤子被褪到膝盖处外身上其他部分的衣着还是整整齐齐，只有绑马尾的头绳不知去向，一头长发彻底披散在身后。他低垂着眼帘，蓝色的眸子被睫毛遮住了一半，脸上满是潮红每当他技巧性的摇动腰肢，让欧比旺的头部冲撞上自己内部的那一点时，一声支离破碎的呻吟就会从他口中溢出，而他也会不由自主的紧闭双眼，扬起头颅，漂亮颀长的脖颈在黑色立领的掩映下形成一截难以描述的动人弧度，看的欧比旺目瞪口呆，全然忘了自己也要配合动作。

 

没过多久奎刚上下套弄的动作越来越大，幅度越来越猛，欧比旺渐渐觉得这整个世界都随着奎刚的动作摇晃开来，只有他埋在奎刚体内的坚硬才是稳定这个世界的支撑点。之前奎刚撑在他身体两侧的手又回到了他的胸前，接着隔着白衬衣玩弄着他的胸口肌肤，顺着他的肚脐画圈，或者拨弄着欧比旺的眼神。年轻人无力的垂在一旁的双手在此刻也终于找到了用途，他顺着奎刚光裸的臀部向前游走，最终握上了奎刚在两人小腹间高高翘起的阴茎。他也顾不得什么技巧，就是简简单单随着奎刚的动作一同撸动，可是就是这样的刺激又让奎刚的动作快了几分，在奎刚又上下了几十次之后他突然浑身僵硬住了，随着一声沙哑的宛若哭泣的呻吟，奎刚猛地射了出来，白浊的精液从他们相连的身体中间喷射而出，一半洒在欧比旺海蓝色的制服和衬衣上，另外也有几点落在奎刚黑色的制服胸口处。

 

不过欧比旺在此时此刻已经顾不了这么多了，因为在奎刚高潮的那一刹那他后穴的肌肉将他深埋其中的阴茎紧紧绞住，然后不断的抽搐着，他被这如此大的力道绞的几乎一口气没喘上来，眼前白茫茫的什么都看不到，然后憋了整整一个晚上的欲望全部喷射在了奎刚的体内。

 

当奎刚又一次倒在欧比旺身上后两人手脚相缠的搂抱在一起剧烈的喘息着，奎刚的发丝落满了欧比旺的脸和脖子，而他制服的扣子硌的他微微有点疼。也许因为这次太用力，奎刚过了好久才缓了过来，抬起头对着欧比旺微微一笑，捧着他的脸颊轻柔的吻了上去。两个人在高潮的余波里亲密的享受着彼此的陪伴，欧比旺疲软的阴茎仍然留在奎刚的体内，久久不愿离去。

 

不知过了多久，当两个人原本潮红的面颊终于冷却下来之后，一个从来没有过的新问题产生了。奎刚和欧比旺面对面的坐在床上，彼此打量着对方身上被汗水和精液打湿、皱巴巴的制服，不约而同的露出了苦笑。

 

“这个怎么办？”准备去洗澡的欧比旺一边解扣子一边问奎刚，“我们怎么好意思明天一早把它们还回去？”

 

“那就不还了。”奎刚理直气壮的回答道。“原作者和插画师领走两套戏服难道不是天经地义的事情。”

 

“这可是你说的，我会原样告诉温杜的。”

 

“其实呢——”奎刚突然愉悦的扯起了嘴唇，制止住欧比旺正在解纽扣的手。“我们可以现在就把衣服洗掉，明天烘干后再送回去。”

 

“你现在要洗衣服？”浑身酸痛的欧比旺不敢置信的看着肯定比自己更累的奎刚。

 

“当然。”奎刚从床边站起身，拉着欧比旺下床向着浴室的方向走去。“不过我可没说怎么洗。再说了，制服play只做一轮也太浪费了，咱们在浴室里再来一轮怎么样？”

 

于是刚刚反攻成功的欧比旺被奎刚迅速的扯进浴室花洒下，一边看着湿淋淋的金教授动作优雅的脱去他的黑色制服和白衬衣，一边自己终于达成了换上制服后先被扒光再被吃干抹净的梦想。

 

第二天一早，当梅斯·温杜收到服装间报告说两位男主的戏服莫名其妙的少了两套，而且自己的新助理没能按时来打卡时，他只是默默地扶住自己光亮的额头，告诉负责人说随他去吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
